


Подснежник

by WXD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: Бета:Max GautzКатегория:слэшЖанр:тлен с элементами романсаРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждение:смерть второстепенного персонажа





	Подснежник

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Max Gautz  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** тлен с элементами романса  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждение:** смерть второстепенного персонажа

Снег лепил, тяжелый и мокрый, весной даже не пахло — серый день, серое низкое небо, серые влажные хлопья забивали нос и глаза. Антон поправил рюкзак, стряхнул с капюшона липкую кашу. В ботинке противно хлюпало — успел зачерпнуть месива, выбираясь из маршрутки.

Какая, на хрен, весна.

Склеиваясь в сугробы, снег и не думал таять — за те пару суток, что Антона не было в городе, тротуары замело, здания придавило к земле. Пешеходы двигались гуськом по узким колеям, протоптанным с утра.

Конец марта.

Машины во дворе горбились, запечатанные в снежных стойлах, воздух пах омерзительно — то ли тающей мусоркой, то ли мокрым железом.

Антон сморгнул тяжелые капли, нашел в кармане ключи.

Окно первого этажа кто-то украсил гирляндой воздушных шаров — шары сдулись, потяжелели от налипшего снега, но все равно выглядели ярко и празднично. В этой квартире доживал одинокий алкаш в годах, и шарики Антона удивили, но, войдя в подъезд, он тут же о них забыл.

Теплая лестница пахла пылью и готовкой — задержав дыхание, Антон бегом одолел три пролета, выдохнул только у себя в прихожей. Кухонные запахи соседей вызывали неизменную тревогу и отвращение. 

Он бросил рюкзак, разулся — левый носок застрял в ботинке — и, прыгая на одной ноге, сдернул с двери полотенце.

От усталости подташнивало, но он уже в автобусе знал, что не сможет уснуть, хотя погода была самая подходящая — сырость, хмарь, тяжелый воздух. Накануне ночью ему приснился Рудик, а это значило, что начинается весна, пусть за метелью ее и не видно.

Вскипятив чайник, Антон включил ноутбук: новости, пара сообщений, спам из интернет-магазинов.

Надо было обсушиться и подумать.

Он хлебнул слишком сладкого кофе — сколько бухнул ложек, четыре? Антон не помнил.

В рюкзаке лежал коньяк, купленный еще на вокзале, и четыре пачки велаксина — выгреб у родителей. Раз в полгода отцу перепадали льготные рецепты, в основном на дешевую гадость вроде сульпирида и флуоксетина, но иногда доставался велаксин или клопиксол. Мать забирала лекарства сразу, как только отец возвращался из диспансера, хотя он все равно никогда их не принимал — тогда пришлось бы отказаться от водки, а такой вариант не рассматривался. Мать боялась, что однажды он запьет пачку галоперидола бухлом — ненамеренно, с пьяных глаз — и прощай пенсия. Антон привычно кивал, без возражений ее слушая, но точно знал, что отец никогда так не сделает из-за рефлекторного отвращения к таблеткам. 

Он пьянствовал, пару раз в год попадал в стационар, где его более-менее приводили в себя — когда были места и обострение выходило из-под контроля — и Антона не оставляло чувство, что отец почти наслаждается своей болезнью. Как будто с диагнозом его жизнь куда счастливее, чем была бы без него. Антон никогда не видел отца в дурном настроении, даже с похмелья он излучал энергию и оптимизм, пусть от них ощутимо несло психозом. Он не был веселым психом, часто раздражался, орал, но никогда не хандрил. Поначалу Антон не мог взять в толк, как состояние вечного взвинченного надрыва можно называть ремиссией, но однажды он попал домой во время очередного отцовского приступа и больше таких вопросов не задавал.

Домой.

Он уехал оттуда больше пятнадцати лет назад, и место, куда он упрямо тащился раз в месяц, ничем не напоминало прежний дом, но Антон привык думать о нем, как о доме. Он никогда не скучал, не тосковал и не испытывал желания вернуться, слово «дом» было пустым понятийным термином — место, где живут родители, место, куда время от времени положено съездить.

Антон придвинул ногой рюкзак, достал коньяк, велаксин не тронул — прикасаться к нему не хотелось.

— Зачем ему выписывают антидепрессанты, я не пойму, — как-то спросил Антон у матери. Потряс рукой, изображая тремор: — Он же всегда на взводе.

Мать пожала плечами.

— Что есть, то и выписывают. Положено столько-то льготников в год отоварить, какая разница, чем.

Антон покачал головой, но, как всегда, не стал ее разубеждать.

Долил коньяка в остывший кофе, попробовал — стало еще гаже.

Через полчаса, лежа в ванне, снова вспомнил Рудика.

В поселке, где жили родители Антона, за самой заброшенной улицей начинался луг — огромное пространство кочек, жирной травы и мокрой болотистой почвы. Зимой луг превращался в сплошную белую гладь до самого горизонта, кое-где размеченную пучками высохшего камыша. От бесконечной мертвой белизны, сливавшейся с небом, у Антона болела голова и колотилось сердце, но место его тянуло — он часто приходил туда, стоял на краю луга подолгу, пока рот не наполнял металлический привкус, а голова не начинала кружиться. Живот в такие моменты отвечал спазмами, в ушах гулко стучало, и начинало казаться, что пустошь зовет его, как вода под мостом или пропасть за обрывом — хотелось шагнуть вперед, идти, идти, пока хватит сил. Внутренности скручивало в узел, Антон отворачивался и, спотыкаясь, брел обратно в поселок.

Однажды в марте, на исходе затяжной зимы, он пошел на привычное место — снег просел, сделался пористым и рыхлым, под влажными пластами по земле уже текли ручьи. День был безветренный и хмурый.

Утопая в сугробах по щиколотку, Антон вдруг почувствовал, как огромная глыба под ногами превращается в пустоту, а хрустящая корка поверх снега плывет в сторону, словно ненадежная фанера. Антон замахал руками, удерживая равновесие, потом увидел под сместившимся белым пластом матерчатый клок: застежка-молния, кнопки — чья-то куртка. Он машинально потянул за край, ожидая, что выдернет пустую одежку — мало ли, из алкашей кто-то потерял, с помойки притащили, — но куртка не поддавалась. Зато от его усилий в сторону съехал еще один фанерный пласт, и Антон увидел руку — бледную глиняную конечность со скрюченными пальцами.

Он начал откидывать снег, не замечая, как острая корка царапает ладони. Спина сразу намокла и схватилась холодом, руки натыкались на куртку, на тело под снежной кашей — на человека. А потом в одну секунду показалось лицо — Антон отшвырнул в сторону целую глыбу, в которой, как в гипсе, отпечаталась посмертная маска. Серая кожа, набрякшие веки, открытый рот полон воды, на щеках влажные потеки, словно мертвец плакал.

Антон с криком отпрянул назад, упал в мокрый снег, но продолжал пятиться, отталкиваясь руками и ногами.

Это и был Рудик — местный малахольный. Он не пил — то есть, по меркам поселка, не опустился пока в темные алкаши, не был психом, как Антонов отец, но почему-то именно его считали малахольным. Он всегда ходил в черной куртке нараспашку, был маленький, щуплый и все время улыбался щербатым ртом. Антон часто его видел — на почте, в магазине, просто на улице — здоровался, посмеиваясь, как все, за спиной. Рудику было под сорок, он приехал в начале девяностых из какой-то союзной республики, сошелся с местной теткой лет на десять старше, у нее и поселился. Никто толком не знал, откуда пошло это прозвище — Рудик, кто-то говорил, что сокращенно от Рудольф, кто-то выдумывал глупости про собачью кличку: приезжий был таким невысоким и хилым, что напоминал мелкую собачонку. Только через год после того, как Антон нашел Рудика под снегом, он узнал, что это на самом деле фамилия и писалась она как Рудек — что-то украинское или польское.

Это было очень давно, Антону едва исполнилось одиннадцать.

Тогда, выбравшись с луга, он побежал в поселок. Несся, спотыкаясь, кричал, а сам думал: вот что бывает, если поддаться и все-таки шагнуть вперед, в снежную пустошь.

Позже стало известно, что в январе, сразу после Нового года, Рудик якобы уехал на какие-то угольные шахты подзаработать, все так думали, и его сожительница тоже. Она рассказывала: собрался, сумку взял, утром ушел на автобус. Сумку потом тоже откопали, когда приехал участковый, а за ним — милицейский «бобик» из района.

В детстве с Антоном случались вещи страшнее и ярче Рудика, но именно его он почему-то помнил, именно его видел во сне в начале каждой весны.

Подснежник — это слово он услышал как-то в криминальных новостях, и применительно к весеннему трупу оно его заворожило.

Подснежник — Рудик, поселковый малахольный — появлялся каждый раз вместе с весенней тревогой, ухитрялся пробраться сквозь бессонницу, напоминал о себе хрустом снежных пластов, колючей влагой, взрывным ужасом: легко отходит в сторону спрессованный холод, а под ним мокрое лицо с лиловыми веками и раскрытым ртом.

Зачем Рудик туда пошел, как он оказался на окраине поселка, на заснеженном январском лугу? Собрал сумку, попрощался, но в автобус так и не сел.

Ванна остыла, пена от шампуня напоминала тающий снег. Антон соскользнул вниз, под воду, зажмурился, раскрыл рот. Было странно, что кто-то еще кроме него прикоснулся к секрету зимней пустоши, возможно, даже его осознал. И если так, то когда, перед самой смертью? Или всегда был в курсе? Или нет никакого секрета, только грустный морок, доставшийся в наследство от отца?

Так или иначе, накануне Рудик Антону приснился, и весна уже тревожила, подталкивала в спину, разгоняла зимнюю апатию. Он представлял себя оттаявшим подснежником: сначала застывшие руки, после — лицо. Ткани размягчаются, становятся дряблыми и скользкими, вены вместо крови наполняет талая жижа, и вот он уже готов к переменам — прозекторский стол или нашествие трупных паразитов, а если захочется, можно встать, можно даже куда-то пойти. Надгробная плита из снега была временным укрытием.

Зима закончилась.

Вернувшись к ноутбуку, Антон одним глотком допил тошнотворный кофе и стал прикидывать, кому можно позвонить. Тыльную сторону шеи схватывало электрическими разрядами, оттуда волны растекались по всему телу — в колени, в кончики пальцев, в живот, в пах. Первое, чего хотелось в таком состоянии, — с кем-нибудь встретиться. Ничего нового — подснежник оттаивал и требовал жизни. Циклы повторялись из года в год: летнее ленивое уныние, глухая осенняя тоска — в эти дни помогала отцовская аптека, стандартный курс покрывал большую часть осеннего ада. После наступала передышка в виде зимней апатии — могильная плита весом в тонну, плотный кокон, сквозь который не пробивалось ни единой эмоции. А весна всегда была временем подснежника.

Сначала Антон вспомнил Элен, но она не подходила — не унылой дружеской пьянки хотелось, а чего-то поострее. За последние пять лет он растерял остатки прежних контактов, и вызвонить кого-нибудь на ровном месте было не так просто.

Вышел на балкон с сигаретой — снег так и не прекратился, крупные хлопья больше напоминали влажный пепел. С балкона хорошо просматривался вечерний двор: подъезды, фонари, одинокий тип с лопатой откапывал свою машину. Антон присмотрелся — парня с лопатой он знал.

Это был Серега Дмитриев, Сега, сосед из дома напротив. Когда Антон вселился в свою квартиру, им обоим было слегка за двадцать, и компания Сеги тогда считалась условным вариантом местной гопы — громкая музыка из машин, только место шансона уже заняли «Каста» и «Центр», темные очки, короткие стрижки, девочки на высоких каблуках.

Антона тоже привозили домой на больших машинах, но окна в них были тонированные и никогда не открывались. Дворовая публика провожала его косыми взглядами, компания Сеги — похабным матерным гоготом, но в открытую задирать никто не решался.

В те дни статус изгоя Антона не просто устраивал — по-настоящему вдохновлял. Приехав из поселка, он без труда поступил на физмат местного пединститута — до болезни отец преподавал математику в поселковой школе, и Антон просто пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Если бы у него тогда спросили, чем по-настоящему хочется заниматься, он бы ответил: не знаю. Ему хотелось другого — общения, праздника, секса, свободы, всего, что в поселке находилось под запретом или было недоступно. Хотелось делать все, что нельзя. Сначала секс с парнями Антон списывал на проявление такой свободы — от общественного мнения, например, но очень быстро прекратил себе врать. Ему это просто нравилось. В первый год у него случались девчонки, была даже постоянная подружка, с которой он встречался целых три месяца — всю зиму, но постепенно отношения с девушками сошли на нет. Не складывалось, не вставляло, и Антон без терзаний сосредоточился на том, что заводило по-настоящему.

Сейчас, вспоминая свои тогдашние приключения, Антон видел идеальный сюжет для ханжеской проповеди: сначала он просто спал направо и налево со всеми, на кого вставало, освоился в местной голубой тусовке, пил, гасился всем, чем угощали, забросил институт, не брезговал перепихонами за деньги. Он себя такого не стыдился, никого не боялся и почти не прятался — депрессия тогда еще не взяла за горло, сил и здоровья было с избытком.

Подснежник ничем не напоминал о себе.

Сега тогда придерживался другой идеологии, таких, как Антон презирал и ненавидел — или делал вид, хотя оба посещали одни и те же заведения, пили одно и то же бухло, употребляли одинаковые вещества. Даже имели общих знакомых.

Можно было ненавидеть кого угодно, как и любить, Антон не чувствовал тогда никаких барьеров. Люди, конечно, смотрели по-разному — испуганно, зло, с презрением, с любопытством, с иронией, но в итоге махали рукой: ладно, времена теперь другие. Антон сам не понял, в какой момент времена перестали быть «другими». Возможно, это совпало с его личным завершением праздника.

Безудержные излишества диктовали свои правила, и со временем он полностью перешел на закрытые бани с определенным контингентом — пожилые дядьки разной степени изношенности, но с одинаково тугим кошельком. Такие требовали строгой анонимности, экзотике предпочитали скучный стандартный перепих, любили усаживать Антона на колени и гладить по голове. От этого очень скоро стало воротить, но и здесь ему повезло: нашелся один постоянный, в обмен на жилье и регулярные, пусть и небольшие деньги, он хотел только одного — чтобы кроме него Антон ни с кем не спал.

К тому времени институт он давно забыл, то, что казалось свободой, начало утомлять, постоянный праздник вызывал в основном раздражение, и Антон ухватился за возможность почти с радостью.

Так он оказался соседом Сеги.

Дед особенно не напрягал, появлялся пару раз в неделю, хотел немного и был вполне терпимым в общении — в душу не лез, о себе не распространялся. Антон знал только, что он какая-то чиновная шишка, на большее любопытства не хватало. Целыми днями он спал, читал и даже начал подумывать, не восстановиться ли в институте, хотя ни математика, ни педагогика его по-прежнему не привлекали.

Сегу он тогда не отличал от дворового пейзажа — очередное быдло на «девятке» с пивом.

На исходе третьего месяца Антон понял, что больше не выдержит — задохнется. Послать деда он не решался — идти было некуда, от голодной студенческой жизни он отвык, ни дня не работал, а самой главной проблемой было жилье.

Вернуться в баню? И так по кругу? Вне иллюзии вечного праздника, передохнув от наркотической эйфории, Антон ясно видел, в какое говно угодил и что может ожидать в конце. Нужен был план, нужны были пути отхода.

Тогда-то впервые появился подснежник: в сон прокралось влажное лицо Рудика — ледяные бледные щеки, рот, полный воды. Была весна, середина апреля. Антон подскочил на рассвете, сражаясь с одеялом, во сне он смотрел на Рудика в его снежной могиле и одновременно был им, а вокруг простиралась убийственная белая пустошь, и не было ни поселка, ни родителей, ни людей в домах. Вместе с Рудиком пришла тревога и разнокалиберные страхи, а еще желание бежать из опостылевшей квартиры — немедленно, с пустыми руками, как есть. Антон держался из последних сил. 

С наступлением весны дед завел привычку возить его на дачу — баня, шашлыки, вечера у камина и никаких приятелей-извращенцев. Казалось бы, наслаждайся, отдыхай, пока можешь, но Антон уже не мог.

Однажды субботним днем он вышел за ворота дачи, которая больше напоминала хорошо оснащенную крепость — забор, камеры, будка охраны на въезде — и отправился бесцельно бродить по дачному поселку.

Дома-крепости — их в поселке было меньше трети — стояли особняком, остальная застройка выглядела обычно: садово-огородные скворечники на шести сотках.

Антон сделал круг и вошел в поселок с другой стороны, где дома в основном были недостроенные, а участки сливались с большим полем. Предупреждать деда он даже не подумал — к тому времени Антон уже с трудом его терпел. Отчасти даже провоцировал: дед, спокойный и педантичный, не выносил спонтанности и при любом намеке на хаос избавился бы от Антона, а его бы избавил от необходимости самому принимать решение.

Он шел, глядя под ноги, не обращая внимания на оживление вокруг — дачники на грядках, машины, музыка в отдалении, запах мангала. Проходя мимо одной из недостроенных коробок, Антон почувствовал взгляд, обернулся.

На сколоченном до половины заборе сидел парень: рабочий комбинезон, перчатки, шуруповерт в руке — и не стесняясь его разглядывал. Антон нахмурился. Тот продолжал смотреть — без улыбки, молча. Антон оценил черную трикотажную шапку, ничем не примечательное лицо — парень как парень. Вспомнить человека в такой шапке и с таким лицом невозможно, даже если вчера здоровался с ним у подъезда или сидел рядом в маршрутке. На всякий случай спросил:

— Мы знакомы?

Парень кивнул:

— Соседи.

Антон сначала не понял, что имеет в виду этот дачный плотник — ну отдыхает, сидит, смотрит, мало ли. Здесь, в поселке, они точно не пересекались — и тут вспомнил: затянутый сумерками двор, компания возле потрепанного «ланоса». Раскрытые дверцы, музыка, хохот. «Кто-то что-то слышал, кто-то что-то видел, кто-то даже кого-то снял на видео». Тогда на нем не было шапки, а вместо рабочего комбинезона — дутая куртка с капюшоном. И в другой раз: магазин, случайная заминка в дверях, коротко стриженый тип, ухмыляясь, придерживает створку, пропускает Антона вперед — «Только после дамы». За такое бы стоило закрыть дверь об его рожу, но Антон тогда проигнорировал — себе дороже.

Здесь, на окраине дачного поселка, сидя на недостроенном заборе, «сосед» выглядел совсем по-другому, и Антон удивился, что вспомнил его и узнал — интуитивно, пожалуй, иначе не объяснить.

— Ну, допустим, — сказал Антон, гадая, почему еще не повернулся и не ушел. — Допустим, соседи.

Парень пристроил шуруповерт на сложенные рядом доски, не спеша снял перчатки, достал сигареты.

— Сега. — И протянул для пожатия руку. — А ты Антон, так?

После случая с дверью воспринимать Сегу мирно или хотя бы нейтрально не очень получалось, а ведь особого злопамятства Антон за собой не замечал.

— Не помню, чтоб мы раньше знакомились.

— Не знакомились. Во дворе тебя видел. 

Сега так обезоруживающе пожал плечами, что оставалось только пожать в ответ, проглотив язвительный комментарий — «И что, на мне прям имя было написано?»

Ладно, в самом деле ничего странного: «Кто-то что-то слышал, кто-то что-то видел, кто-то даже кого-то снял на видео». Он уже так долго не общался ни с кем по-человечески, что на многое готов был закрыть глаза.

— Ты здесь откуда? — Сега кивнул на забор, предлагая сесть рядом.

Антон садиться не спешил. Несмотря на желание хоть немного побыть нормальным — погреться на солнце, поболтать с кем-то младше пятидесяти, да просто посидеть не в четырех стенах, — потребность поддеть Сегу ничуть не ослабла, то ли магазинные двери не мог ему простить, то ли весна ударила в голову.

— Я в гостях, — сказал он, и с нажимом кивнул в ту сторону, где стояли дома-крепости. — Вон там.

Сега хмыкнул, но Антон так и не сумел прочесть в этом подтекст, как ни старался.

Облака приглушили солнце, Сега перестал щуриться, и Антон, наконец, хорошо его рассмотрел — четкие скулы, ровный нос, прозрачные глаза. Левый угол рта чуть приподнят, может, из-за привычки ухмыляться только левой стороной — это придавало чертам неуловимую закадровую иронию. Почему-то ясно представлялось, каким Сега станет лет через десять, Антону встречались такие лица, по которым легко было увидеть — здесь заострится, здесь огрубеет, здесь ляжет тень, а там — морщина.

Он смотрел, а Сега как будто не обращал внимания, что его разглядывают — пускал дым в сторону, притаптывал стружку носком кроссовка.

Антон достал бутылку, которую прихватил из дачного бара — выбирал плоскую и поменьше, чтобы влезла в карман, только теперь глянул на этикетку и смутился: это был десятилетний дедов «Реми Мартин», вряд ли Сега не понимает, сколько он стоит. Выглядело как нелепое хвастовство — жалкое в свете того, что Сега знал об Антоне.

Облако ушло, солнце блеснуло в бутылочной грани, и Антон вдруг на себя разозлился — когда он успел стать таким? Когда каждое слово, каждый жест он начал подвергать внутренней цензуре? Что дальше? За что еще он будет чувствовать неловкость?

Свинтив крышку, Антон демонстративно отхлебнул и протянул бутылку Сеге. Тот усмехнулся. Взял, посмотрел на этикетку.

— Весело там у вас, да?

Антон молчал — ждал.

Сега сделал большой глоток, зажмурился, уткнулся в рукав. Антон почувствовал, как против воли губы расплываются в улыбке.

— Могло быть и веселее.

Затоптав подошвой окурок, Сега кивнул на стол под навесом — напротив новенького крыльца.

— Пойдем, что ли, туда сядем, я хоть стаканы принесу. А ведь собирался до вечера закончить. — Взял шуруповерт, покрутил растерянно: — Ладно, хер с ним.

— Ты тут один?

— Один. Отец завтра приедет.

«Реми Мартин» прикончили быстро, после бутылка нашлась у Сеги — не такая, конечно, но Антон никогда не отличался тонким вкусом. Когда Сега предложил полирнуть все это пивом, Антон отказался — голова и так шла кругом.

Сега потерял где-то шапку, расстегнул толстовку и повернул козырек навеса так чтобы солнце не било в глаза. Губы покраснели от выпивки, а улыбка у него оказалась вовсе не такой, как Антон воображал — не одним левым углом рта, а настоящая, широкая, всеми зубами. Улыбался Сега заразительно — с удовольствием, с тонкими морщинами в уголках глаз, с влажным блеском верхних резцов, так что в ответ улыбнулся бы даже покойник.

Антон, становившийся спьяну задиристым и желчным, попытался припомнить случай в магазине, но Сега категорически не велся: нахмурил лоб, дернул плечом: «не помню». Пришлось пересилить себя. Дальше беседа вовсе стала какой-то ненастоящей, щенячьей — с тупыми шутками, анекдотами, с громким хохотом без причины. Поначалу Антон еще пытался сдерживаться, но скоро забылся, а потом понял, что хочет к нему прикоснуться — взять за руку, почувствовать раскрытой ладонью пульс на шее, прижаться грудью к спине, потрогать большим пальцем смеющиеся губы — что-нибудь откровенно чувственное и однозначное.

Вот только этого не хватало, — думал Антон, отворачиваясь, — сука, за что.

На самом деле, реакция была предсказуемой — Сега оказался симпатичным, покладистым, хорошим собутыльником, ему даже гоповская стрижка шла, как редко кому.

Но ведь Сега счел его нормальным — таким же, как все, не хватало теперь, чтобы он понял вдруг, как действует на Антона. Это была нехватка человеческих эмоций, ничего другого — и еще алкоголь.

Две бутылки коньяка, закатное солнце...

Дальнейшая связка полностью стерлась из памяти, после, как Антон ни старался, восстановить последовательность событий не мог — слова, мысли и действия испарились вместе с коньяком, остались только два ощущения-кадра, идущих друг за другом: режущий веки карминовый луч, последний перед закатом, и запах свежеструганных досок.

Никакого вменяемого перехода не сохранилось, остальное словно вырезали.

Дальше Антон оказался на незастекленной веранде, перед Сегой на коленях — тот стоял, вжавшись спиной в угол, вокруг одуряюще пахло деревом, стружкой и вечерней прохладой. Комбинезон вместе с трусами свалился к щиколоткам, вставший член упирался Антону в губы. Это запомнилось — ясно, убийственно четко, как в покадровом просмотре.

Прежде чем коснуться его — языком, губами, руками — Антон поднял взгляд: Сега на него не смотрел. Уперев локоть в пустую оконную раму, зажмурившись, он прикусил костяшки пальцев, и так стоял — неподвижно, молча.

Антон помнил терпкий вкус на языке, онемевшем от коньяка, помнил упругую легкость, с которой член проскальзывал в рот и упирался в щеку изнутри, помнил, как он прижал языком головку к нёбу — и кончил. Сам, первый, не успев расстегнуть штаны.

Дальше было скверно — оба неловко молчали, отворачивались, Антон, оглушенный оргазмом, кое-как привел себя в порядок, после едва не споткнулся на ступеньках крыльца. Сега сзади поймал его за локоть, и Антон пожалел, что не кувыркнулся и не сломал себе насмерть шею.

Было невыносимо стыдно — как никогда раньше, не спасал даже коньячный дурман. Сега наверняка считал, что все педики — озабоченные безвольные извращенцы, готовые отсасывать у первого встречного, и Антон оказался именно таким. Он напрочь забыл о том, что никогда не переживал из-за чужих больных стереотипов, забыл, что еще пару часов назад ему было плевать — в тот момент хотелось провалиться под землю.

Будет, о чем рассказать дружкам-дебилам во дворе.

Тревожно сощурившись, Сега что-то у него спросил, но Антон не расслышал — голова кружилась, в ушах шумело. Теперь он понимал, что тогда был дико, чудовищно пьян, но в тот момент рассудок полностью отключился. Махнув рукой, молча попрощался и сбежал.

После Антон долго сидел на берегу обмелевшего ручья — дожидался темноты. Во рту стояла горечь, мокрые трусы липли к телу, алкоголь тяжело выветривался, оседая в желудке тяжестью и тошнотой.

Кое-как придя в чувство, Антон побрел обратно на ненавистную дачу. Он ничуть не беспокоился о том, что скажет ему дед, по большому счету, он вообще о нем не думал, и потому охранник у ворот, сунувший ему в руки рюкзак, стал очень отрезвляющим сюрпризом.

Антон даже не попытался выяснить, в чем дело — сразу решил, что дед взбеленился из-за необъявленной отлучки и просто выставил вон, не тратя времени на объяснения. Перед кем объясняться-то? Такое было закономерно, но Антон все равно представлял свою отставку как-то иначе.

Протрезвев окончательно, он надел рюкзак и двинул в сторону станции. Внезапная перемена, как ни странно, ободрила — он шагал, забыв про Сегу, и думал, как теперь быть. Озаренный внезапной мыслью, Антон остановился, обшарил карманы рюкзака — ключи от квартиры оказались на месте. Сначала удивился, потом списал на то, что дед о них попросту забыл, да и какая разница, все равно придется выметаться, хоть с ключами, хоть без ключей.

Он успел на последнюю электричку, а дома сразу рухнул в кровать — измотанный, похмельный, даже не вспомнив про душ.

Когда Антона разбудил звонок в дверь, было позднее утро, но казалось — ночь. Шторы не пропускали света, голова болела, словно он только что лег и едва уснул. В дверь звонили, потом принялись стучать. Спотыкаясь о разбросанную одежду, Антон дополз до прихожей — решил почему-то, что явился дед. Может, не сумел отказать себе в удовольствии лично вышвырнуть его вон. Или рассчитывал помириться. О том, что такое было не в его характере, Антон не подумал.

Не посмотрев в глазок, он открыл — за дверью стояли трое. На ходу сунув ему неразличимую ксиву, первый тут же прошел в комнату, двое других скрылись в кухне и ванной. Антон сообразил, что выперся в одних трусах, но теперь оставалось лишь панически озираться, прислушиваясь к звукам то ли обыска, то ли погрома.

Первый продолжал орудовать в комнате, когда Антон решился войти. Мебели в квартире было немного — шкаф, кровать, журнальный стол, кресло, искать нечего — ни денег, ни веществ, ни ценностей у него не водилось.

На полу валялись вывернутые с полок шмотки, сверху — подушки, простыня, какой-то мелкий хлам. Матрас съехал к стене. Незнакомец выгреб из шкафа содержимое самой дальней полки — журналы, пару книг, какие-то бумаги с печатями. Все это он просматривал и швырял в сторону коротким натренированным жестом.

Антон сглотнул тяжелый комок. Чтобы выставить его из квартиры, такого представления не требовалось.

— Ребят, — попытался он, — вы откуда вообще? В чем дело?

На пороге комнаты появился один из тех, кто обшаривал кухню, с Антоновым паспортом в руках. Выпотрошенный рюкзак валялся на полу в коридоре.

Мысли кружились, беспомощные и непослушные, как перья из распоротой подушки.

Тип в комнате бросил выгребать тряпки, смерил Антона коротким взглядом, взял паспорт.

Из ванной подтянулся третий, неуловимо качнул головой — кивок с виду был почти случайный, но первый тут же уронил паспорт на груду белья и двинулся к выходу.

Через несколько секунд Антон остался один среди перевернутой вверх дном квартиры.

Он бросился искать телефон — там был номер, который на всякий случай оставил ему дед, но телефон исчез. Простая китайская «раскладушка», в ней даже камеры приличной не было. Антон точно помнил, что трубка лежала в рюкзаке: вот рюкзак, вот детектив в мягкой обложке, бумажник, упаковка «Контекса», платки, пластинка нурофена, свежие носки, дезодорант — все валялось на полу. Телефон исчез.

Перемещаясь, как сомнамбула, по квартире, Антон оцепенело разглядывал разбросанные вещи — он понятия не имел, что в несчастной однушке, куда дед его вселил три месяца назад, скопилось столько скарба.

Надо было что-то предпринять: выйти, позвонить, — куда? — собрать вещи и свалить на худой конец. Ситуация выглядела плохо, тревожно, но он не мог себя заставить даже одеться.

Типы с ксивой что-то искали? Хотели припугнуть? Но они вели себя так, словно Антона в квартире вовсе не было — перерыли барахло, а ему не сказали ни слова. Все заняло не больше пятнадцати минут.

В кухне на полу были рассыпаны ложки и вилки, сверху валялась сушилка для посуды, дверцы пустых шкафов распахнуты.

Бред.

Сев прямо на кучу тряпок, Антон машинально поднял бумаги — разгладил, перебрал. Старые квитанции, инструкции к бытовой технике, какие-то чеки — мусор. Несколько больших листов с печатями Антон просмотрел в последнюю очередь, тут же, хмурясь, изучил внимательнее. Это оказался договор найма, где на каждой странице было не только аккуратно вписано его имя, но и стояла подпись — синяя завитушка простыми чернилами из шариковой ручки. Подпись, печати, текст: договор социального найма жилого помещения, собственник — городской округ такой-то, в дальнейшем «наймодатель», Вертинский Антон Валерьевич, в дальнейшем «наниматель», получает в бессрочное владение и пользование…

Антон даже смутно не помнил, как и когда подписывал эти бумаги, и в другое время бы напрягся — кто знает, что еще он мог подписать, не глядя? Но сейчас, подстегнутый догадкой, он схватил паспорт, нашел отметки о прописке: снят с регистрационного учета в поселке таком-то, тут же зарегистрирован по нынешнему адресу.

Вскочив, он отдернул штору, еще раз внимательно все рассмотрел. Да, дед брал его паспорт, говорил что-то о прописке, но Антон решил, что прописка временная — о чем он вообще тогда думал? На отходняках от регулярных загулов, то вялый, то нервный, усталый и больной, он не думал вообще ни о чем, и память пропахала приличная дыра — прописка, первые дни в квартире, документы, договор? Разумеется, он ни в чем не участвовал, дед просто молча оформил бумаги, но тогда получалось, что…

Антон три дня безвылазно провел в квартире — ждал неизвестно чего. Дергаясь от нервного зуда, он не мог усидеть на месте: ликвидировал разгром, сделал уборку, потом зачем-то сам обыскал все углы, закутки и полки, понятия не имея, что ищет.

Из тех дней он запомнил только тревогу, причиной для которой становилось все, каждая мелочь вызывала мутный мыслепоток, сдобренный разъедающим беспокойством.

К этому времени отец уже прочно прописался в районном психдиспансере, и пару раз Антон подумал — не так ли у него все начиналось? Спутанное сознание, тревога, страхи, бред. Навязчивые мысли.

На четвертый день, шарахаясь от собственной тени, он выбрался в магазин, а вечером обнаружил в новостях фотографию деда: временно исполняющий обязанности главы городского округа скончался в больнице с диагнозом инфаркт, приступ случился на даче, подробности, дата, похороны.

Дед был женат, у деда были дети, наверняка — внуки. И если сопоставить хронологию, когда Антон подошел к воротам дачи и получил на руки свой рюкзак, его уже везли в неотложке с мигалками: приемный покой, массаж сердца, уколы, капельницы, серые лица врачей.

Дед любил присовывать ему сзади, поставив на четвереньки, хрипло дышал, стонал в самом конце, а перед этим долго лапал, прижимался круглым брюшком, целовал. За ним не водилось уродливых странностей, он не заставлял Антона наряжаться в женские тряпки, не был грубым или чересчур омерзительным, стандартная программа — отсос, ебля, короткий отдых, отъезд. Когда Антон не видел деда несколько дней подряд, то не мог даже вспомнить его лица — только теперь он понял, в каком плотном коконе находился все последние месяцы. Полностью ушел в себя.

Теперь, очнувшись, Антон впервые подумал, что лучше бы не возвращался из своей сумеречной зоны.

Собрав документы, он спрятал их подальше, но перед этим еще раз внимательно изучил каждую строчку. Квартира была не деда, и вообще ничья — муниципальная. И Антон оказался единственным нанимателем.

Через неделю он рискнул наведаться в паспортный стол, и там подтвердили, что по такому-то адресу никто больше не прописан. Он думал, думал, вспоминал, и по всему выходило, что старый бюрократ оформил бумаги по привычке — застарелый ритуал служения богу справок и печатей, а дальше просто вмешался случай. Не скрути его инфаркт, он выгнал бы Антона, или тот ушел бы сам, никаких тайных мотивов, никаких скрытых смыслов. Случайность.

Случайность, да, но Антона она странным образом сломала — он не хотел никого видеть, никуда не выходил, лежал, уткнувшись в стенку, и поднимался, только когда припирало в туалет.

Никто не пришел, не устроил скандал, не выставил его на улицу. Типы, громившие квартиру, превратились в неясный сон.

На исходе месяца Антон поехал к родителям, потом вернулся в институт и устроился ночным сторожем на автостоянку рядом с домом. Через полгода подал документы на оформление квартиры в собственность.

Уже докурив, Антон продолжал наблюдать за Сегой — тот откопал задние колеса, стряхнул снег с перчаток, достал сигареты. С балкона, смазанный пеленой метели, он выглядел безликой крохотной фигурой, но это был Сега — он уже видел его во дворе пару раз.

Похоже, вернулся.

Синий «рено», не новый, но приличный, темная куртка, ботинки, слишком легкие для слякоти. Когда Антон столкнулся с ним две недели назад, Сега выгружал из багажника большую коробку и не смотрел по сторонам. Антон узнал его сразу — опустил голову, завесив лицо капюшоном, поспешно свернул к подъезду. Задумайся он хоть на секунду, то растерялся бы, возможно, даже остановился, но выручил привычный автопилот. Зимой он вообще вырубался, действовал на рефлексах.

Уже дома, в прихожей, Антон прижался спиной к входной двери и понял, что все это время почти не дышал.

С того случая на даче прошло десять лет — целая вечность, многое изменилось, многое произошло, но он отчетливо уловил отголоски тогдашних эмоций: стыд, неловкость, испуг.

После смерти деда, погрузившись в свои проблемы, Антон сначала забыл про Сегу, потом вспомнил — отметил, что во дворе его не видно, попытался как-то обдумать ту историю, разобраться. Иногда накатывало среди повседневной возни: Сега. Терпкий запах свежей стружки, карминовый луч, вкус коньяка во рту. Это было неприятно — тянуло обернуться, проверить, что на него никто не пялится, не ржет за спиной, и Антон обрывал любые воспоминания.

После он откуда-то узнал, что Сега уехал, даже вроде женился. Из любопытства Антон отыскал его страницу «вконтакте» — вбил в поиск имя, ближайшую школу, — но на первой же фотографии едва не уронил ноутбук. Недостроенный забор, рабочий комбинезон, черная шапка, шуруповерт в руке — помня о проблемах с памятью, Антон всерьез попытался вспомнить, не щелкнул ли его тогда сам. Нет — точно нет. Фото сделал кто-то другой, от снимка становилось тревожно и грустно. Сега смотрел в объектив, и на статичном кадре лицо казалось напряженным и хмурым, не таким, как его помнил Антон.

С того раза он постарался забыть все начисто — история окончилась во всех отношениях удачно, без последствий, без гнилого шлейфа из сплетен и вины, участники просто покинули сцену и каждый занялся своими делами.

Все шло неплохо — нормально — жизнь продолжалась, и Антон так успешно вытравил тот случай из памяти, что, впервые увидев Сегу во дворе, легко взял себя в руки. Наверняка, как и Антон, теперь он был совсем другим человеком и сам уже ничего не помнил. 

Пока Антон домучивал зиму, ему было не до Сеги, но сейчас, разглядывая его с балкона, чувствовал, как поднятая подснежником муть, становится беспокойнее, гуще.

Подснежник хотел людей, хотел приключений.

Ладно, — подумал Антон, — почему бы и нет?

Пришла шальная мысль взять реванш за тот случай — хотя бы косвенно. Нет, он не планировал никаких подлостей, не собирался издеваться или мстить, просто — напомнить и оценить реакцию. Интуитивно Антон угадывал, что сегодня преимущество на его стороне: дешевого стыда он не боялся, он повзрослел, ни от кого не зависел, мог себе позволить сомнительное приключение раз в год.

— Хорошо, — сказал он вслух, — договорились.

Стоило бы вспомнить, что приключения, в которые его втягивал подснежник, никогда не приносили радости, но возможности выбирать он тоже не оставлял.

Сега внизу принялся откапывать передние колеса, снег окрасился сумеречной хмарью. Антон быстро оделся, наскоро приложился к бутылке — адреналин уже искрил вдоль позвоночника, весело отдавался в кончики пальцев.

Подумав, он сунул бутылку в карман куртки.

На улице сумерки сгладили белизну, сделали сугробы мягкими, игрушечными. Антон на секунду представил, как падает в снег спиной, поддавшись иллюзии, забыв, что снег тяжелый и жесткий, как слежавшийся матрас. 

Шарики на окне первого этажа совсем поникли. 

Он обошел «рено» сзади, остановился в паре шагов от Сеги. Из приоткрытого окна тихо играла музыка, какая-то ритмичная попса. Антон машинально прислушался — судя по звуку, радио, судя по песне — «Дорожное». 

Когда Сега его заметил, Антон улыбнулся: 

— Привет. 

Он изо всех сил старался убавить напор, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно и агрессивно, но Сега молча смерил его хмурым взглядом — то ли не узнал, то ли ждал продолжения. 

Притворяется? На секунду Антон представил, что его сейчас пошлют — запросто, без всяких объяснений. Эта мысль развеселила, хотя ничего смешного в ней не было.

— Я с балкона смотрю — ты откапываешься. Не в город случайно едешь?

Антон мысленно сравнил себя тогда и сейчас — ведь действительно не узнал. Тогдашний Антон был моложе, светлее, ярче, носил брюки с рубашками, курткам предпочитал пальто, волосы стриг, только когда вихры закрывали глаза и уши. Теперь он стригся почти под ноль — сам, машинкой дома, носил спортивный пуховик, а вместо рубашек напяливал что попадалось под руку: олимпийки с лампасами, линялые толстовки и кенгуру. Шел в «адидас» под самую большую распродажу и брал сразу несколько штук — таких, которые у нормальных покупателей не пользовались спросом. Он-то уже привык к себе такому, а вот Сега наверняка растерялся.

Тот продолжал смотреть, потом спросил:

— Мы знакомы?

Антон, подавив ухмылку, кивнул:

— Соседи.

Сега на секунду изменился в лице — так стремительно, что Антон не был уверен, что ему не показалось, сощурился, даже слегка подался вперед:

— Антоха?

Антон хмыкнул.

— Ну… тебя вообще не узнать.

Снег продолжал сыпать, свет от фонаря падал неудачно, и рассмотреть его в ответ не получалось, но Антон отметил, что Сега стал шире в плечах, поплотнел и казался из-за этого выше, хотя роста они были примерно одинакового.

Оба неловко переминались возле машины, наконец Сега бросил щуриться, улыбнулся, первым протянул руку — как тогда. Постучал по капоту.

— Тебе в город надо? Я вообще сейчас никуда не еду, на завтра старался, чтобы с крышей не утонула. Но если нужно, я могу…

Антон замахал рукой.

— Не-не-не, забей, просто увидел, подумал, может, по пути.

Не то чтобы у Антона в голове был готовый сценарий, однако он точно не думал, что будет вот так — двое давних знакомых, никакого стихийного смущения, только легкая неловкость, как всегда бывает, если не видеться долго. Он даже растерялся — и все? Постарался выудить из самого дальнего закоулка тревожные воспоминания — апрельский запах, солнце, дачный стол под навесом. Хотя бы то, что он почувствовал, когда увидел его здесь в прошлый раз. Под нижним ребром знакомо потянуло, и тут Сега улыбнулся — всеми зубами, с прищуром и мелкими морщинами в углах глаз, и затаившееся электричество снова дернуло кончики пальцев.

— А ты все еще тут? Живешь?

Антон кивнул.

— Офигеть. Я думал, что снимаешь и уже съехал давно.

Вспомнились листы договора с печатями, дедова дача, кошмарный год после.

— Нет, моя. Мелковата, но мне хватает. А ты? Куда-то пропал, говорили, уехал. — Антон даже прикусил губу с досады — кто говорил? Разве он у кого-то спрашивал? Не хватало еще, чтобы Сега так подумал.

Но тот не обратил внимания.

— Ага, уезжал. В Нижнем жил два года, потом в Москве.

— Значит, к родителям? В гости?

Беседа была бестолковой, дурацкой. Кто они — одноклассники, не встречавшиеся десять лет? Приятели?

— Нет, насовсем. Родители же разошлись, отец умер, квартиру мне оставил.

— Сочувствую. Давно?

Сега махнул рукой, поморщился и тут же сменил тему:

— Так а ты куда сейчас? В центр?

— Да нет. Не поеду, ничего срочного. В такую погоду…

— Тогда, может, по пиву?

Антон уже решил, что ничего из этой встречи не выйдет — Сега повзрослел, остепенился, его не выведешь из равновесия отсосом десятилетней давности, но интонация последнего вопроса заставила насторожиться. Подснежник внутри оживился, взял след — Сега явно смутился, предлагая, значит, помнил. Видя, что Антон раздумывает, он торопливо объяснил:

— Я же здесь только месяц, ребята все кто где — у кого семья, кто тоже переехал… Надоело каждый вечер дома сидеть. Там возле остановки бар какой-то, можно туда. Если ты не занят.

— Нет, — быстро кивнул Антон. — Не занят, пойдем.

Пивнушку на остановке он знал, сам забегал туда после работы, чтобы взятьпива домой, если случалось настроение.

В тусклом свете настенных плафонов Антон, наконец, рассмотрел Сегу как следует — тот тоже изменился. Они словно поменялись местами: Сега стал вполне презентабельным мужиком, которому шел его возраст — хорошая стрижка, часы, темный вязаный пуловер, а Антон — чучелом в гоповском «адидасе», с ввалившимися щеками и протертыми на заднице карманами. Осенью Элен предложила ему сняться в рекламе каких-то «Домов трудолюбия» — реабилитационных центров для наркоманов и алкашей. Сказала, что он хорошо попадает в типаж. Антон тогда отказался из принципа — все эти центры были обычной наебкой, то ли вербовали рабов, то ли промывали беднягам мозги за их же деньги, но сравнение все-таки покоробило.

Время было раннее, несколько завсегдатаев, наливаясь пивом, ждали футбольный матч, у барной стойки тихо напевал приемник. Песню сменила отбивка «Прачечной», после раздался голос Элен:

— А сейчас, друзья, у нас звонок от Виталия. Виталий, вы в эфире, здравствуйте!

— Здравствуйте!

На большее фантазии Виталия не хватило, повисла пауза, и Элен пришла на помощь:

— Ну же, Виталий, для начала задайте тот самый вопрос. Уверена, вы хотите это сделать. Наши слушатели затаили дыхание.

Эфир подхватил облегченный смешок.

— Это… это прачечная?

— Да! Да, Виталий, вы позвонили в прачечную, — выдержав пару секунд, с наслаждением сообщила Элен, и оба засмеялись под приглушенную фоновую заставку.

Антон улыбнулся. Звучало тупо — настолько, что даже смешно. Наверное, дело было в том, что Элен искренне нравилось и тупо шутить, и трепаться со всякими фриками. Он бы так не смог.

Пока Сега изучал меню, Антон отправил ей сообщение: «я дома».

Вообще-то, он должен был находиться в студии во время прямых эфиров — следить за звуком, «держать провода», как она говорила, и просто на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, но все уже было откатано сотнями выпусков, так что в дни поездок к родителям Антон брал выходные.

Убрав телефон, он заметил, что Сега снова его рассматривает, но для прямых вопросов Антон был еще слишком трезв.

Сообразив, что он засек его взгляд, Сега кивнул на темноту за окном:

— Тут многое изменилось, я смотрю.

— Ну да. Этой забегаловки, например, не было.

— И стоянку прикрыли — помнишь стоянку? Там со стороны футбольного поля всем подряд барыжили, пацаны туда катались за винтом.

На этой стоянке Антон проработал ночным сторожем три года, пока доучивался, а после ее действительно закрыли — хотели строить большой паркинг, но дальше планов дело не пошло.

Кивнул:

— Помню.

Принесли пиво. Сега заказал какой-то еды, Антон сразу взялся за кружку.

— А как ты вообще в Нижнем оказался? Это же страшно далеко.

— Ну, сначала я переехал в соседний квартал — девчонка, с которой я встречался, там хату снимала, и она как раз была из Нижнего. Нам обоим тогда было… по двадцать три? Ну и как-то неровно все складывалось, решили — махнем куда-нибудь, чем дальше, тем лучше, и начнем все заново. Поехали в Нижний, к ее маме.

— Прикольно.

Пиво разгоняло медленно, Антона угнетала двойственность происходящего — с одной стороны, он сидел в баре с парнем, которого знал как явного гомофоба, которому когда-то отсосал спьяну и после долго сгорал со стыда, с другой — они общались вполне непринужденно, как давние приятели.

Сега великодушно давал понять, что тогда они были молодые и глупые, с возрастом расширили взгляды, избавились от дворового скотства? Что было, то прошло? Как, блядь, трогательно.

Антон выскочил на улицу с коньяком в кармане, чтобы закрыть давний гештальт, доказать себе, что Сега не тот человек, которого стоит стыдиться, что проблемы не было и нет, есть только наивность и мнительность, от которых он избавился с годами — за этим, а вовсе не за унылой толерантностью.

Да нет, не за этим он во двор поперся, а потому что весна наступала на пятки, и Рудик — подснежник Рудик — потребовал свое. 

Антон залпом прикончил пиво, пожалел, что нельзя закурить.

— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Сега, — какое-то грустное возвращение вышло. Как будто меня не девять лет не было, а все двадцать — улицы другие, люди, другие, а я… от меня вообще ничего не осталось.

На это можно было сказать только одно — давай закажем крепкого, но пришло сообщение от Элен.

«Завтра появишься? Ты как?»

Ответил: «не очень, весна», и убрал телефон подальше.

Стройная фраза про выпивку, которую Антон почти произнес, развалилась, пришлось снова лепить вымученные вопросы.

— Это ты когда уехал?

— Лет десять назад, — Сега как будто не замечал его нервозности, а может, и правда, не замечал. — Сразу, как родители развелись.

— И ни разу тут не появлялся?

— Ни разу, прикинь. Не сложилось. — И тут же увел в сторону: — Ну а ты все время здесь, на районе? И не сваливал никуда?

Антон натянуто улыбнулся.

— Это так странно, что ты второй раз спрашиваешь?

Сега пожал плечами — Антон внутренне дернулся — это был жест из того апрельского дня, такой же узнаваемый, как улыбка.

— Ну… в какой-то степени странно. Ты мне тогда казался чуваком, который долго на одном месте сидеть не будет и вообще далеко пойдет. — Уловив напряжение, Сега поспешно добавил: — В хорошем смысле. Ты же учился тогда? Заканчивал как раз что-то?

— Нет, не учился, — сухо ответил Антон.

Он проглотил окончание фразы — «я тогда спал со старыми пидорами за деньги». Стоило все же взять бухла покрепче, тогда дело пошло бы. 

— Слушай, — сказал Сега, отодвинув недопитую кружку, — может, закажем чего-то посерьезнее? Водка, там, коньяк, ты что пьешь? Или завтра на работу?

Желание было — рухнуть на обитую дерматином спинку и по ней сползти вниз. И засмеяться. Ни того, ни другого Антон не сделал, покосился на пустую стойку, на официантку в другом конце зала, и под изучающим взглядом Сеги достал из куртки коньяк. На секунду тот застыл, словно Антон извлек из кармана пистолет или гранату, но тут же выдохнул, недоверчиво покачав головой.

Улыбнись, — мысленно попросил Антон, — сейчас, как тогда.

Сега улыбнулся.

Антон свинтил крышку, сделал глоток, протянул ему бутылку.

Оглянувшись на официантку, Сега тоже глотнул, запил пивом.

Стало теплее, проще, слова больше не стояли комом в горле, не мешали дышать.

— Значит, ты женат, — сказал Антон. — И дети есть?

Сега наморщил лоб, но тут же усмехнулся.

— Что? А, нет — нет, на оба вопроса. В разводе.

Антон сделал два больших глотка.

— ...А вы не думали, Нина, что неприязнь к подросткам на роликах — это что-то более глубокое и сложное? Не пытались анализировать? Давайте вместе подумаем, вы не спешите, мы же прачечная, отстираем любые проблемы, — уверяла Элен кого-то в эфире.

Они пили коньяк, оглядываясь, как школьники, — свое приносить запрещалось, — рассказывали что-то, перебивая друг друга, и от дежавю у Антона сохло во рту, а потом Сега спросил:

— А ты? Не женат, нет?

Антон поперхнулся пивом, но быстро взял себя в руки. Кольнуло что-то похожее на обиду — словно у калеки спросили, гоняет ли он на велосипеде, хотя ни своими предпочтениями, ни одиночеством Антон никогда не тяготился.

Приложившись к остаткам коньяка, он хотел привычно съязвить, но из приемника вмешалась Элен:

— И, прежде чем попрощаться, наша постоянная рубрика «Выбор радиоведущего». Сегодня будет песня для моего друга, который лучше любого синоптика предсказывает весну. ATL, друзья, повторяю по буквам — а-тэ-эл — с треком «Подснежник», с вами была «Прачечная Элен», до новых встреч в эфире, не пачкайте мозг себе и другим!

Антону захотелось втянуть голову в плечи, словно все в баре знали, что он тот самый товарищ, который предсказывает весну — как пенсионер с обострением артрита или еще хуже, но до песни, к счастью, дело не дошло — начался долгожданный матч, и радио выключили.

Возле столика возникла официантка. За ее спиной в отдалении маячил охранник.

— Извините, у нас со своими напитками нельзя. Убираем или уходим.

Сега зачем-то сунул в карман пустую бутылку, подмигнул Антону.

— Убираем? Или все-таки уходим?

Антон потянулся за курткой, и целую кошмарную секунду ему казалось, что он не сможет встать. Сега протянул официантке купюру, над дверью звякнули колокольчики, лицо тут же запорошило мокрыми хлопьями. Снег сразу таял — на лбу, на носу, на щеках, протоптанные в сугробах дорожки почти исчезли.

Сега спросил:

— Так что, продолжим? Можно ко мне.

Антон пожал плечами, внутренне радуясь вопросу. Закончить сейчас было бы катастрофой — он представил, как возвращается домой, снимает мокрую от снега куртку, кружит по квартире, не зная, куда себя деть…

— Тогда надо что-то взять? Который час, продают еще?

— Не надо, у меня есть. С новоселья осталось, я столько за год не выпью. Думал, ребята придут, а был только Мишка Гринев — помнишь его? — и мать с сестрой.

Антон не помнил и не мог помнить никакого Гринева, никого из дружков Сеги он не знал, не здоровался во дворе и не различал в лицо — еще бы. Попытки делать вид, что они всегда были на равных, вызывали раздражение, но Антон загнал его подальше. Руки подрагивали от предвкушения, коньячное тепло превратилось в эйфорию, завтрашний отходняк был далеко, а сейчас все складывалось, как он хотел.

Сега жил на седьмом. В квартире еще пахло свежим ремонтом, на кухне горел слабый ночник — такой оставляют, чтобы не вписаться в стену ночью по пути в сортир. Антон, разулся, попытался найти выключатель, и когда пальцы нащупали плоскую кнопку, его руку накрыла ладонь Сеги — слишком решительно и крепко, чтобы сойти за случайность. Он не дал Антону включить свет, развернул к себе за плечо и поцеловал, прижав спиной к стенному шкафу. Еще раз, и еще — настойчиво, жадно, будто Сега только и ждал, когда они останутся вдвоем.

Ого, — подумал Антон, — однако.

Он предполагал, чем может закончиться приглашение «продолжить», ладно, он на это рассчитывал, сам этого хотел, но такого напора не ожидал. Тогда, десять лет назад, мотивы Сеги были понятны — они напились, ситуация более чем располагала, репутацию Антон имел известную, и экзотический эксперимент, в котором Сега ничего не терял, только добавлял ему очков. Но тогда Антон был смазливым и юным, а теперь — взрослым мужиком за тридцать и иллюзий насчет собственной привлекательности не питал, даже с учетом алкогольного градуса. Он готов был к тому, что придется самому форсировать события, и вдруг — прихожая, едва снятая обувь, спиной в дверцу шкафа, губы еще пахнут растаявшим снегом.

Как будто ролик с порнхаба вдруг запустили посреди вечерних новостей.

Он думал так, потом ответил — приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй, откинулся затылком на теплую панель, сжал плечо Сеги, чтобы удержать равновесие. Под вязаным рукавом угадывались мышцы — крепкие, твердые, куда там Антоновым костям. 

Минута прошла почти в забытьи, потом Сега слегка отстранился, словно хотел оценить реакцию, поймать взгляд, но света с кухни было недостаточно, и он почти наощупь коснулся щеки Антона, провел большим пальцем вдоль губ.

Оба часто дышали, Антон прижимался пахом к бедру Сеги, хотелось большего — потереться, стиснуть его ногами, раздеться, пройтись губами по голой коже, но он молча ждал, все еще не доверяя происходящему.

Может, это было самое правильное — остановиться, внести рассудочную ясность, не гадать, как в прошлый раз, что и почему, но все внутри восставало против такого разумного подхода.

Тогда, на даче, тоже так было?

Сега нашел его запястье, прижался плотнее — бедрами, животом. Антон закрыл глаза. Уши и щеки горели, он уже целую вечность не чувствовал ничего похожего — смущение, желание, страх.

Они еще раз коротко поцеловались, и Сега потянул его вглубь квартиры — коридор, стенной выступ, дверь.

Это оказалась спальня. Сега включил лампу, одновременно стягивая свой пуловер, возбуждение делало его моложе — почти то же лицо, что и десять лет назад, только стрижка другая. Он поймал Антона за рукав, но притормозил, заметив скованность. Взъерошив волосы пятерней, Сега отступил назад, словно передавал инициативу Антону.

Заставляя себя сконцентрироваться на посторонних предметах, Антон осмотрелся: задернутые шторы, кровать, бра на стене, светлые обои, все благополучное, свежее, чистое. Сега наверняка планировал переезд заранее, покупал мебель, делал ремонт.

Он смотрел на Антона, ждал, и были какие-то правильные слова, подходящие жесты, новсе они рассеялись, как дождевая пыль. Антон облизал губы, потер лоб.

— Что, вот так, да?

Сега вытащил из кармана телефон и аккуратно положил его на край кровати.

На секунду Антон решил, что все запорол — сейчас Сега включит заднюю, возможно, начнет оправдываться, что там еще делают люди, стоит зажечь свет и начать думать?

Сега только коротко дернул плечом, не отводя взгляда: «ну, вот так».

Под пуловером у него оказалась простая серая рубашка, которая уже выбилась из-под ремня. Антон представил, как расстегивает ему джинсы, как член — уже вставший — упирается в губы влажной головкой, скользит в рот, и мышцы живота дернулись в сладкой судороге. Когда-то этого хватило, чтобы кончить — в штаны, без рук.

Он снова облизал пересохшие губы, шагнул, встал вплотную, нашел наощупь застежку — и почувствовал, как облегченно выдохнул Сега. Тут же притянул Антона за шею, поцеловал, мешая справиться с ремнем. У него стояло под джинсами — горячо, крепко, и Антон потер головку большим пальцем сквозь ткань, ладонью прошелся вдоль члена. Сега охнул ему в губы, двинул бедрами навстречу, вжимаясь в руку. Антон приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык, собственный член мучительно упирался в молнию застежки.

Он бы мог толкнуть Сегу на кровать, спустить штаны до колен и сделать все как тогда — быстро, не давая опомниться ни себе, ни ему, тем более что воображение истязало картинками: отвердевшая головка во рту, упругое скольжение внутрь, натянутая щека, с трудом сдерживаемые толчки навстречу. Антон бы сам не продержался долго, кончил в три минуты, слишком давно он так никого не хотел.

Он мог бы, но теперь у него была возможность лучше: воспользоваться ситуацией пополной, взять все, до чего получится дотянуться, увидеть Сегу без одежды, прижать его член к своему, сесть на него верхом — бесстыдно, напоказ, не сдерживаясь, сделать все, чего не сделал когда-то. И не чувствовать, что совершает ошибку.

Сега сам расстегнул рубашку, стянул толстовку с Антона, прижал ладонь к его шее слева, словно считывал пульс. Когда вся одежда оказалась на полу, Сега обнял его по-настоящему, прижался грудью, животом, членом, провел ладонями вдоль спины, облапал задницу. Антон подумал, что у него нет с собой ни смазки, ни резинок, и если презервативы у Сеги наверняка найдутся, то смазка вряд ли.

На кровати Антон заставил Сегу лечь на спину, погладил грудь, живот, больше рассматривая — кожа у него была смуглой, предплечья и ноги штриховали темные волоски, и по сравнению с ним Антон выглядел болезненно бледным. Сега смотрел снизу вверх — слишком серьезно, пристально — и чтобы не думать, какое впечатление производят его костлявые бока и руки, Антон склонился над членом.

Сквозь потемневшую натянутую кожу проступили вены, живот пачкала липкая капля; рот Антона рефлекторно наполнился слюной, одной рукой он сжал себя, другой направил головку сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Сега лежал, отвернувшись, сминал пальцами неподатливую простыню.

Антон запоздало подумал — и тут же забыл — о презервативах.

Сега погладил его по предплечью, по лопатке, сначала кончиками пальцев, словно вслепую очерчивал контур, потом поднял ладонь к затылку — Антон интуитивно понял, что это просьба притормозить. Он ослабил нажим, прислушиваясь к тяжести его руки, к горячим искристым вспышкам, словно нервные окончания заменили электродами.

Потом Сега потянул его на себя, легко усадил сверху, стиснул задницу. Он часто дышал, зрачки расширились, член упирался Антону в живот. Вскинув бедра так, что головка скользнула к пупку, Сега провел пальцами между ягодиц, тронул вход, потер без нажима.

— Можно?

Антон медленно двинул кулаком вдоль члена, откинулся назад, упираясь другой рукой в матрас. Губы не слушались, чтобы заставить горло ожить, пришлось старательно сглатывать, слова вышли ломкими и хриплыми: 

— На сухую? Я как-то не очень рассчитывал, что…

— У меня все есть, — перебил Сега.

Антон не стал ничего спрашивать и уточнять. Скатившись на кровать, он с удовольствием отметил, что матрас беззвучный и твердый — новый, а подушки невысокие. У Сеги действительно нашлись и презервативы, и смазка, вернувшись, он сел между раскинутых ног Антона, подтянул его ближе, так, что ягодицы прижались к паху, поднял правую лодыжку на плечо. Пальцами Сега действовал уверенно и быстро, было заметно, что у него есть опыт, но Антон уже не мог удивляться — от первого проникновения его сразу унесло, живот напрягся, шею и грудь окатило жаром.

Сквозь слипшиеся ресницы он увидел, как Сега зубами отрывает край упаковки с презервативом.

Он сделал все, как надо — начал входить медленно, понемногу, сжимая колено Антона, глядя сверху, как он хватает воздух пересохшими губами, потом вовсе замер на секунду и вошел до конца одним плавным толчком. Сразу стал двигаться — коротко и часто, Антон сначала кусал губы, стараясь сдерживаться, потом застонал, стал дрочить себе, не думая уже ни о чем, и кончил раньше Сеги — запрокинув голову, стиснув рукой перекладину изголовья.

Сега остановился — он шумно, сорвано дышал, на груди блестели капли пота — вышел, придерживая презерватив, и тут же его стянул. Сквозь туман слабости, Антон наблюдал, как Сега быстро двигает рукой, опустив голову, как резко замирает, кончая. Хриплый выдох, напряженные плечи, выстрел — сперма брызнула Антону на живот, смешиваясь с его собственной.

Упав рядом, Сега отдышался, потянулся к Антону, поцеловал — мягко, влажно, языком заставляя разомкнуть губы. Антон отвечал с закрытыми глазами, и было хорошо — очень хорошо и спокойно. Потом минут пять лежали молча, пока Сега не встал — Антон чувствовал, как беззвучно пружинит матрас, как открывается дверь, впуская прохладный воздух из коридора. Вернувшись с бутылкой воды и полотенцем, он нашел сигареты, снова лег.

Антон попытался вытереться, но вышло не очень — кожу уже стянуло от высохших капель.

— Хочешь, сходи в душ, — наблюдая за ним, сказал Сега.

— Дай лучше сигарету.

Сега протянул ему пачку, вздохнул.

— Сделал ремонт — ты бы видел, какой тут пиздец после отца был — зарекся курить в спальне. Самая поганая привычка.

Антон фыркнул, шумно затянулся. Сега лежал, подняв подушку повыше, пристроив пепельницу на живот. Он успел надеть трусы и даже намочить волосы — Антон видел влажные пряди, облепившие лоб. Возбуждение растаяло, вернулось тревожное недоверчивое любопытство.

— Слушай, — начал он, — я как бы все понимаю и только за — ну, ты заметил. Но что это сейчас было? Давно ты сменил ориентацию?

Затушив окурок, Сега усмехнулся.

— Я, блядь, этого ждал.

— Вопросов? Было бы странно не спросить.

— Да не, все правильно. Но такие вещи сложно объяснять, чувствуешь себя придурком.

— Попытайся.

— Ну, строго говоря, не сменил. Просто перестал себе врать? Если так формулировать, то лет пять назад, как со второй женой разошелся.

Антон присвистнул. Тлеющий окурок почти обжег пальцы, и он забрал у Сеги пепельницу.

— Впечатляет.

Сега лежал, скрестив ноги, и не смотрел на Антона. Это действительно впечатляло и, в общем, объясняло ситуацию, но почему-то совсем не расслабило. Без всякой логики Антон чувствовал себя обманутым, словно много лет хранил коробку с чем-то опасным, ходил вокруг да около, старался забыть, что она у него есть — дома, под кроватью, а потом открыл, и оттуда выскочил игрушечный черт на пружине.

Тогда, десять лет назад, несмотря на весь свой опыт, на долгое блядство, он был до смешного наивным и почему-то даже не допускал мысли, что с Сегой что-то неладно по этой части. Он объяснял все обстоятельствами, алкоголем, чем угодно еще, кроме самого очевидного, и более того — изводил этим себя. Стыдился, паниковал, что-то выдумывал, а на самом деле…

— И я такой охуенный, что ты прямо в прихожей на меня запрыгнул? — выпалил Антон, сам морщась от собственного тона. — Или ты год на голодном пайке сидел?

Сега снова потянулся за пачкой, повертел ее в пальцах, но закуривать не стал. На Антона он по-прежнему не смотрел, но было заметно, как напряглись скулы, отвердел подбородок.

— Как всегда, ищешь подвох?

Антон приподнялся на локте, потом вовсе сел, сунув под спину подушку.

— Это когда ты меня так хорошо успел изучить?

— Ну, мы же не сегодня познакомились. Успели пообщаться… десять лет назад.

Разговор становился все острее, и Антон отдавал себе отчет, что сам накаляет атмосферу, но остановиться было трудно.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал он, заставляя себя сбавить обороты. — Ладно, я перегибаю. Но, согласись, какие-то объяснения требуются, слишком все… стремительно. И вообще.

Сега нахмурился в профиль, но тут же в одну секунду расслабился — пожал плечами, улыбнулся.

— Да уж… и вообще. — Добавил после паузы: — Не знаю. Наверное, подумал, что теперь моя очередь.

— То есть?

— В тот раз, на даче, ты первый начал. Теперь я.

Антон накрыл лицо полотенцем. Он по-прежнему не помнил, что там произошло, в промежутке между очередной рюмкой и минетом на террасе, но догадывался, что без инициативы с его стороны не обошлось. Теперь у него появилась прямая возможность все узнать, и он вдруг испугался — нелепо, без причины.

Уйми, блядь, свой психоз, — одернул он себя, а вслух сказал:

— Я, короче, ни хера не помню.

Сега уставился на него диким взглядом.

— Нет, — поспешно объяснил Антон, — просто не помню, как у нас до этого дошло. Я нажрался тогда, как мразь.

Протяжно вздохнув, Сега спустил ноги на пол, сел спиной к Антону.

— Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?

— Да, я бы послушал.

— Вот не лень тебе во всем этом копаться.

Не объяснять же было, что тот короткий эпизод надолго лишил его равновесия, стал тем самым стыдным случаем, который мешает уснуть в два часа ночи.

— Ну… считай это проявлением ностальгии.

— Тогда пойдем на кухню? Ностальгировать надо с бухлом и обязательно на кухне.

Антон быстро натянул джинсы, толстовку, захватил из куртки сигареты.

На кухне Сега уже выставил на стол бутылку — это оказалась водка — две упаковки сока, стаканы, нарезку в тарелке под пленкой.

— Огурцов нет, — сообщил он из-за дверцы холодильника, — только маслины и капуста. Квашеная вроде.

— Да хрен с ним, все равно. Садись, — поторопил Антон.

После первой рюмки Сега долго искал пепельницу, включал вытяжку — видно было, что ему такая ностальгия не очень по душе.

Антон не выдержал:

— Так что?

Сега взъерошил волосы — это был новый жест, появившийся, наверное, когда он сменил прическу.

— Короче, мы допили твою бутылку, которая стоила, как самолет, я принес еще, да?

— Ну да, это я помню.

— Разговаривали, все было ровно и ничто не предвещало, а потом ты спросил, откуда я все-таки знаю твое имя — я же тогда сам его назвал, первый.

Антон нахмурился. Он, конечно, помнил, как поначалу его это напрягло, но вопросов не задавал, свалив все на свою мнительность.

— И что?

— Ну, и ты не дал мне ответить.

— Чего? Просто расскажи, как все было.

— Я, блядь, пытаюсь. — Сега поморщился, придвинул рюмки, потянулся за бутылкой. — Ты, короче, спросил, откуда я узнал, как тебя зовут, и я что-то затупил тогда дико. Мог бы вообще не отвечать, но или пьяный был, или… я не знаю. Ну и вот, я сижу, стараюсь затереть в ответ что-то вменяемое, а ты — ты на меня смотришь. Вот так. — Сега изобразил, как Антон тогда на него смотрел: нахмурил лоб, свел брови к переносице.

— Да иди ты. Не могло у меня быть таких гримас.

— Ой, сам иди. В общем, меня клинит, ты смотришь, а потом вдруг встаешь, не спеша так, аккуратно, даже бутылки в сторону отодвинул, — Сега сдвинул к центру стоящую между ними водку, — и наклоняешься — через стол, в смысле. И… ну ты меня тогда поцеловал, и все.

— И все?

— Ну, то есть, с вопросами стало все — ответ не понадобился.

Антон залпом опрокинул в себя рюмку, не дожидаясь, пока Сега поднимет свою.

— Да уж. И мы... потом?

— Да, почти сразу. Там же ни забора, ничего, все насквозь видно, я тебя на террасу затащил. Ты на меня почти упал, а я, ну, не очень был и против.

— Не очень?

— Ладно, я не был против. Мне, блядь, хотелось! Ты же так и не дождался ответа, ну я и решил, что догадался сам. Что я… ну, потому и знал, как тебя зовут. Потому что следил, интересовался.

— Чего?!

Сега выпил, страдальчески сморщился, словно глотал уксус.

— Бля… Так и знал, что это все херовая тема. Короче, ты тогда ничего не понял, я не сказал, и сейчас вообще не надо было начинать.

— Ты за мной следил? Ты…

— Ну так — наблюдал издалека.

— Зачем?

— Ты издеваешься.

— Нет, блядь, это ты издеваешься. Что за прикол такой?

— Слушай, я, конечно, еще тогда понял, что ты чел своеобразный, но не до такой же степени! Зачем человек за другим пасет, имя выясняет, мнется потом, как еблан?

— Хуйню какую-нибудь хотел подстроить?

Сега красноречиво поднял брови, покачал головой и с таким безнадежным вздохом взялся за бутылку, что Антон снова начал злиться.

— И еще удивляешься, когда говорят, что ты во всем ищешь подвох.

— Ты, блядь, по-человечески можешь ответить?

Сегавыпил, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Про сок ни один из них не вспомнил.

— Ты мне нравился.

Антон опустил на стол поднятую рюмку, уставился на Сегу не моргая. Тот подцепил на вилку кусок ветчины, передумал, вернул обратно. На кухне повисла тишина.

Наконец, потянувшись за пачкой, Антон выдохнул:

— Вот это я, блин, вышел прогуляться.

От водки тянуло то ли рассмеяться, то ли сделать какую-нибудь глупость — поорать в окно, например. Он абсолютно не знал, как отнестись к услышанному, в его арсенале не было ни подходящих реакций, ни эмоций, только ступор.

— И что теперь? — посмотрев на Антона в упор, спросил Сега.

По чистому наитию, не думая, Антон встал, отодвинул к центру бутылку водки. Между ними не было стола, только закругленный угол, и Антон не стал через него тянуться — шагнул к Сеге, встал между его расставленных ног, наклонился и поцеловал.

Позже, в спальне, когда Антон отключался после оргазма, Сега сказал:

— Вообще-то, когда ты достал бутылку там, в баре, я подумал, что это прямой намек.

— Так и было, — пробормотал Антон, зарываясь в подушку. Веки не поднимались, голова отказывалась соображать, но пускаться в объяснения он не собирался в любом случае.

Сега хмыкнул, ткнулся губами ему в затылок, поцеловал шею, плечо.

Сил хватило только найти в ответ его руку, сжать.

Натянув на них одеяло, Сега выключил свет.

Антон спал крепко, без снов — не было ни кошмаров с Рудиком, ни мутных предутренних видений, которые поднимали его на рассвете с больной головой и ватным телом, ничего.

Он проснулся от возни — Сега под боком выпутывался из одеяла, другой рукой тер глаза. Дверь была открыта, и в комнату из коридора заглядывала женщина в уличной одежде — спросонья Антон увидел только коричневый пуховик и полосатый шарф. Когда Сега, выругавшись, натянул трусы и встал, она исчезла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Сега вышел следом.

Оставшись один, Антон с трудом сел на кровати — тело со сна не слушалось, голова не соображала. Быстро, как мог, нашел носки, натянул джинсы. Когда надевал толстовку, услышал сквозь приоткрытую дверь обрывки сердитого шепота:

— Я звонила! И по телефону, и в дверь! Откуда я знала, что… — шепот упал до неразборчивого бормотания.

В ответ раздался хриплый голос Сеги:

— И что, так срочно надо было? Горит?

Прижавшись спиной к стене, Антон мучительно зажмурился, потер рукой переносицу, лоб. Сестра? Мать? Женщина в ответ что-то настойчиво втолковывала, потом сказала уже спокойнее:

— Ты сам сказал, что утром будешь дома, предупреждать надо. Я все на кухне оставила, конверт на столе.

Сега не уступал:

— Даже на кухне пошариться успела.

Женщина зло зашептала в ответ. Щелкнул замок на двери.

— Все, все, — отрезал Сега, — потом поговорим. Ключи оставь.

Зазвенела связка, с которой снимали ключи, хлопнула дверь.

Через минуту Сега вернулся в спальню. Антон рассовывал по карманам мобильник и сигареты.

— Надо было на цепочку закрыть, — поморщился Сега. — Это мать, документы кое-какие занесла. Говорит, звонила, мы не слышали.

Антон через силу кивнул на смятую постель:

— Она… знает, что ли?

Сега подобрал с пола бутылку минералки, но пить не стал. Дернул плечом.

— В общих чертах. Но так откровенно я еще не палился. Не парься, ничего не будет.

— Она что, одобряет?

Взъерошив волосы, Сега невесело усмехнулся.

— Ты можешь здесь, у нас, представить себе человека, который бы такое одобрял? Скажем так, не вмешивается. Во всяком случае, обещала не лезть. Это в двух словах не объяснишь, просто забей, и все.

Антон обогнул его, вышел в коридор. Больше всего хотелось поскорее остаться одному.

Увидев, что он обувается, Сега сказал:

— Вот так сразу? Да ладно, ты что. Пошли кофе попьем, рано еще.

— Мне на работу надо, — Антон встряхнул куртку, торопливо надел. — Уже почти опоздал, а еще домой хотел заскочить.

Сега исподлобья смотрел, как он проверяет, на месте ли ключи, перекладывает в куртку сигареты.

— Точно все нормально? Ты какой-то…

— Какой?

Достав мобильник, Сега шагнул к двери, словно не хотел выпускать.

— Скажи твой номер, я наберу.

Антон сглотнул. Похмельная слабость сковывала, не давала тревоге разгуляться в полную силу.

Назвал номер — Сега тут же позвонил.

Проверяет что ли, наебал или нет? — подумал Антон, доставая телефон. Часы показывали начало десятого.

— Ты во сколько дома будешь?

— Не знаю, как получится.

— А вообще где работаешь?

— На радио. Слушай, мне серьезно надо уже…

Сега щелкнул замком, отступил в сторону.

— Ладно, я тогда позвоню, решим, что и как? Или ты сам, когда освободишься. Договорились?

Антон быстро кивнул и выскочил в подъезд. Он едва удержался, чтобы не рвануть вниз пешком, лифт, как нарочно, гремел где-то внизу. Когда кабина, наконец, поднялась и впустила его под скрип исцарапанных створок, затылок Антона горел от пота и воображаемого взгляда за спиной.

Выдохнув в затхлой темноте коробки, он подумал, что его нынешний уход почти не отличается от мучительного бегства десять лет назад.

На улицу Антон вышел, словно прыгнул в холодную воду — куртка сразу напиталась влагой, ботинки промокли. Машины превратили снег в жидкую серую кашу, вчерашние сугробы осели и потеряли форму.

Нитка, удерживающая гирлянду на окне алкаша, оборвалась, большая часть шаров лопнула, а те, что уцелели — сдулись, подъезд встретил знакомым запахом готовки и немытых полов. Сил прыгать через две ступеньки не нашлось.

Дома все было так, как Антон оставил, — грязные следы в прихожей, рюкзак с велаксином, компьютер, незадернутые шторы. На секунду показалось, что он никуда не выходил, разве что на кухню за чаем.

Позже, в ванной, он понял, почему шары на окне его так встревожили.

Через неделю после похорон Рудика Антон наведался в поселковый магазин и на мелочь, накопленную за месяц, купил коробку конфет. Это были пресные картонно-вафельные батончики с розовым тюльпаном на крышке, но ничего другого в магазине не нашлось.

— Чего это ты? — спросила Маринка, продавщица. — Уже двадцатое завтра, а ты только опомнился?

Она, конечно, имела в виду восьмое марта: зачем мелюзге вроде Антона покупать в сельпо подарочные конфеты, если не для праздника?

Антон придумал в ответ какую-то чепуху.

Тетка, к которой прибился Рудик, жила в развалюхе за котельной, далеко от дома Антона. На следующий день после школы, утопая в колеях, пропаханных трактором, он подошел к покосившейся калитке.

А вдруг ее нет? — ежась, подумал Антон. — Ушла куда-нибудь, мало ли.

Из разговоров родителей он выяснил, что тетку звали Кристиной и она не была совсем пропащей — не пила, не таскалась с местной алкашней, но что-то с ней случилось, как говорила мать, «неблагополучное».

Конфеты с тюльпаном лежали в портфеле среди книжек. Идти остро не хотелось, все вокруг вызывало у Антона страх — прошлогодние стебли бурьяна, черный короб котельной с решетками на окнах, следы гусениц в жирной загустевшей грязи. И дом Кристины — низкий, почти вросший в землю, за которым начинался изрытый канавами пустырь.

Антон не понимал, зачем пришел, и если бы мать об этом пронюхала, выдала бы по шее на месяц вперед, но он знал, что если Кристины не будет дома, он ее обязательно дождется. Зачем-то.

Она была дома. Возилась у стола, когда Антон вошел — дверь снаружи была обита старым ватным одеялом, и постучать не получилось. Он почему-то представлял ее другой — приземистой и толстой, с лилово-красным лицом, как у их соседки, но Кристина оказалась очень высокой, выше, наверное, Антонова отца. В доме было холодно, из кастрюли на плитке пахло разваренной капустой, Кристина опустила в миску картошку и нож, вытерла руки грязным полотенцем.

Медленно уперев руки в поясницу, она повернулась к Антону — смотрела неприветливо, но не зло.

Она вряд ли была старше его матери, но землистое лицо с выпирающими скулами и длинным носом делало ее почти старухой. Широкий мужской свитер и облезлый вязаный платок на пояснице даже по меркам их поселка выглядели мусорным тряпьем.

— Здравствуйте, — выдавил Антон. В последний момент он с ужасом осознал, что не знает ее отчества. — Я… вы… Кристина?

Отвернуться было бы нелепо, и он два раза быстро моргнул, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Ее взгляд не стал теплее, но губы вдруг вытянулись в широкую усмешку.

— Как, погоди, — Кристина? Ну, допустим, я.

Мать и все остальные в поселке называли ее Кристей. Неприметная тетка, жила себе, пока о ней не вспомнили после смерти Рудика.

— Вы меня не знаете, — затараторил Антон, торопливо перебирая учебники. Никогда он еще не чувствовал себя таким неуместным и нелепым. — Я был на лугу, я… Вы извините, я на одну минуту. — Он, наконец, нашел злосчастную коробку. Выдохнул, обливаясь потом: — Вот. Это вам.

Кристина растерянно смотрела на приторный тюльпан и даже не пыталась взять конфеты. Антон боком придвинулся к столу и положил коробку на край.

Резко обернувшись, Кристина смахнула с табуретки картофельные очистки, прошлась сверху тряпкой. Придвинула табуретку к Антону.

— Садись.

— Да я не…

— Садись, не бойся.

Он сел, пристроив рядом портфель.

— Я не боюсь.

— И правильно.

Кристина села на топчан у стены, потеснив гору тряпья. Руки у нее были большие, жилистые, с широкими ногтями и узловатыми костяшками — и Антон стал смотреть на них, чтобы не пялиться вокруг.

— Ты, значит, его и нашел?

Он кивнул.

Минут пятнадцать прошло в молчании — Кристина смотрела куда-то в угол над головой Антона и едва заметно раскачивалась. Ее остановившийся взгляд, костлявое лицо и странное молчание почему-то не пугали так, как собственная попытка объяснить, кто он и зачем пришел.

Дурацкий тюльпан ядовито розовел на столе среди грязной посуды.

Варево в кастрюле тихо шипело, и когда запахло горелым, Кристина, потянувшись, выключила плитку. После она сорвалась с топчана и исчезла в другой комнате — Антон даже не подозревал, что она есть в доме, пока Кристина не отдернула занавеску над дверью.

Она вернулась со сложенной вдвое бумажкой, протянула ее Антону, и он понял, что это пожелтевшая, замусоленная газетная вырезка.

Он смотрел на Кристину, та молча кивнула: «прочти».

Газета была старой, еще советской — явно старше Антона. Это была статья о большом труде, больших достижениях и больших надеждах — тогда все в газетах было большим и сопровождалось словами «героический» и «великий»: «Молодые лица советской шахты: угледобыча в надежных руках». Под заголовком темнел снимок в пол разворота — парни в шахтерских касках с угольными разводами на щеках.

Кристина молчала, но Антон и сам его узнал — Рудик стоял слева, обнимая товарища за плечо, улыбался в фотообъектив, очень молодой, очень веселый. Антон свернул вырезку, посмотрел на Кристину — она согласно кивала, подтверждая невысказанный вопрос. Потом села на топчан, вздохнула.

— Он хотел вернуться на шахту? — спросил Антон непослушными губами.

— Да, — сказала Кристина. — Хотел. А вышло…

Антон встал с табуретки, опустил вырезку на конфеты, закрывая невыносимый тюльпан.

— Может, он туда все-таки вернулся — куда хотел. Вы извините, я пойду.

Антон заставил себя ей улыбнуться, и хотя улыбка вышла кривая, Кристина улыбнулась в ответ, не разжимая губ.

После он изредка видел ее в поселке — в магазине, на почте, просто идущей по улице. Он почему-то никогда с ней не здоровался, просто шел мимо, и Кристина его не окликала.

Пересуды вокруг смерти Рудика скоро стихли, а в год, когда Антон оканчивал школу, умерла и Кристина — тихо, одна в своей халупе. Говорили — воспаление легких. Ее Антон почти не вспоминал, а сегодня вспомнил — шарики на окне первого этажа смотрелись так же, как та коробка с тюльпаном, жалкая до тошноты.

Антон вылез из ванны, поскреб перед зеркалом щеку, долгих полминуты решал, побриться или забить. На шее чуть ниже уха краснели два засоса, Антон накрыл их рукой, словно хотел нащупать, может даже стереть. Повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть, потрогал еще.

Повторил про себя сказанное ночью: вот это я вышел прогуляться. И тут же — так не бывает. Не бывает, и все.

Он десять лет прожил в этой квартире, по-своему она стала его склепом, снежной гробницей — в ней он спал, ел, принимал таблетки, читал, учился, убивал время, хранил свои вещи, никогда не делал ремонта и не приводил никого к себе.

Поначалу, в первые три года, он несколько раз уходил в загулы, начинал более-менее постоянные отношения, даже жил у одного парня почти два месяца, но все заканчивалось одинаково — неподвижной комой лицом к стене, здесь, в этой квартире. Он никогда не пытался отсюда съехать, что-то поменять — просто не хотел.

Иногда ночью обрывками приходили мысли: вот что бывает, вот что бывает, вот что бывает, если пытаться сбежать, например, если собрать сумку и поехать на шахту. Куда бы ты ни пошел, все равно окажешься перед зимней пустошью, откуда путь один — в подснежники. Он уже попытался — уехал из поселка, и что? — и едва не натворил дел. Лимит везения закончился документами на квартиру, не стоит больше злить судьбу. 

Но это были смутные ночные мысли, почти сны, никогда днем Антон ни о чем похожем не думал.

Теперь появился Сега со своими опасными признаниями — благополучный, уверенный, знающий, чего хочет. Не какой-то придурок с помойкой вместо мозгов. Ему-то время пошло на пользу, и получалось, что Антон вчера хотел его переиграть — вернуть неловкость и стыд десятилетней давности, а попался сам.

Побрившись, Антон вернулся в комнату, постоял возле кровати — подушка притягивала магнитом, хотелось привычно лечь, натянуть одеяло и отвернуться к стене.

Вздохнув, он нашел телефон, с минуту смотрел на безымянный номер — сохранить? оставить так? как назвать? — и в итоге разозлился на себя из-за этих колебаний.

Сега ему нравился? Он его хотел? Хотел повторить все, что они делали ночью? Если не морочить себе голову, Антон уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз хотел кого-то настолько сильно.

Вздохнув, он написал в поле имени: «Сега».

С утренним уходом, правда, получилось паршиво.

Взяв сигарету, он вышел на балкон, набрал Элен. Сразу спросил:

— Слушай, а как вообще берут больничный? Ты говорила, у тебя есть кто может сделать? Я что-то конкретно расклеился.

— Блин, Антох, давай не сегодня, — голос у Элен был мрачный, хрипловатый, совсем не тот, каким она вела эфиры «Прачечной». — Я тоже страдаю, но у нас рекламы накопилось прилично, надо до пятницы все записать. Приходи?

Они были всего лишь ретранслятором большой федеральной станции, и в штате их числилось четверо: рекламщик, два диджея — Элен помимо этого еще редактировала и выстраивала местную сетку вещания, и сам Антон — на нем лежал звук и вся компьютерная часть.

— Заманчиво, как тут откажешься, — пробормотал он.

«Рено» Сеги хмуро темнел среди серой каши.

И как это будет? Они начнут слать друг другу нежные смс-ки и селфи перед сном, проводить выходные вместе, через месяц съедутся, станут парой для общих знакомых? От такой картины зашевелились волосы. Это было не для него — но разве Сега стал бы делать что-то подобное?

«Позвоню, решим, что и как? Договорились?»

Зачем ему вообще Антон? Он вполне мог найти себе кого-нибудь лет на пять моложе.

Больше всего на свете хотелось накрыть голову подушкой — и задернуть шторы и не выходить из квартиры.

Пришла неприятная мысль — боясь все это время стать подснежником, он давно уже им стал.

Глотая кофе, Антон прикинул, что на работу все-таки придется пойти — Элен он старался не подводить.

Она встретила его на крыльце — курила, прячась под козырьком от тяжелых мартовских капель. Сразу спросила:

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Антон пристроился рядом с сигаретой.

— Чувствую себя биомусором.

Он заметил, что левая кисть у нее перетянута тугой повязкой. Элен неохотно объяснила:

— Ходила вчера в солярий, сестра дала бесплатный абонемент на три посещения. У меня мозг от халявы отключился, думаю, что я, не белый человек? Ну и… там когда время заканчивается, лампа эта гаснет, в кабине становится темно. Вообрази — металлический гроб меньше лифта и ты в нем голый. И темно. — Элен потерла лоб здоровой рукой, поморщилась. — В общем, меня заклинило наглухо, я забыла, где дверь, где ручка, чтобы выйти, где кнопка вызова администратора и как меня зовут. Думала только, что сейчас воздух кончится, и найдут меня тут голую, обоссавшуюся и мертвую. Так барабанила, что вот, — она покрутила в воздухе перевязанной ладонью, — руку отшибла. Два пальца вывихнула, а дверь у меня за спиной была.

— Ох, ни фига ж себе.

Элен отправила окурок в урну, покачала головой.

— Пойдем.

Они познакомились пять лет назад, когда Антон пытался ходить к психологу и тот посоветовал записаться в какую-то группу совместной терапии. Рассказал, что занятия ведутся по типу анонимных групп поддержки, люди встречаются, делятся историями, опытом. Антон уже тогда понял, что затея с психологом провальная — он физически не мог рассказывать что-то о себе другому человеку, но звучало безобидно, и он решил сходить раз из любопытства. С первого же занятия стало ясно, что под видом групповой терапии впаривают хрень — собравший их тип представился «тренером», нес отборную чушь, а в конце предложил записаться на «базовый курс», где из жалких неврастеников сделают новых людей, за приличные деньги, конечно.

Послав назойливого «тренера» подальше, Антон собрался уйти, но тут увидел, как его помощники вцепились в женщину лет тридцати — типичную бухгалтершу в очках. Женщина мялась, улыбалась неловко и никак не могла от них отделаться — вежливые отказы не действовали, а хамить она, похоже, не умела. Это и была Элен.

Антон тогда встрял, хотя обычно ни во что не вмешивался:

— Не слушайте их, бегите отсюда подальше. Они за ваши деньги мозги миксером перемешают и вам же скормят.

Пока «тренер» с помощниками отвлеклись на Антона, Элен смылась, но не ушла — ждала его внизу, на уличной скамейке.

— Спасибо вам, я специально задержалась, чтобы поблагодарить, — сказала она раздельно и медленно, словно подбирала слова. — И ведь сама понимаю прекрасно, что это все гадость и развод на деньги, но если бы умела четко озвучивать «нет», наверное, сюда бы и не попала.

Они разговорились — Антон впервые вживую встретил человека, который воспринимал чужие странности всерьез, не крутил пальцем у виска и не давал глупых советов. Неудавшийся психолог был не в счет — он слушал и спрашивал с таким отсутствующим видом, что лучше бы советовал здоровый режим и пробежки на свежем воздухе.

Элен оказалась не бухгалтером — она закончила журфак, переехала в Москву и работала музыкальным редактором на радио. Рассказывать об этом она не любила, но со временем Антон узнал, что карьера ее закончилась нервным срывом — по всем канонам кинодрамы, где вместо мотивирующего финала о том, как герой преодолел невроз, он скатывается на дно и лишается всех заслуг и достижений. Элен вернулась в родной город, устроилась на мелкий ретранслятор, для которого была слишком хороша, но сама считала это победой.

Именно она устроила туда Антона — кем-то вроде системного админа, но со временем к нему перешел и звук, и вся студийная начинка.

Поначалу он удивился, как Элен с ее фобиями ведет прямые эфиры, но она возразила:

— Не скажи. Наоборот, что-то вроде терапии — эти люди меня не видят и ничего обо мне не знают. Я как сосед по купе, только лучше — голос в динамике. И они для меня такие же, и разговор всегда можно прервать. Ну и реально ободряет, когда видишь, что у кого-то тараканы жирнее, чем у тебя.

Вспомнив собственный неудачный опыт, Антон решил, что в этом есть логика.

До обеда время прошло на удивление незаметно — поначалу он раз за разом возвращался к случившемуся ночью, но потом втянулся в монтаж роликов и забыл про Сегу — работы действительно скопилось прилично.

Что звонит телефон, Антон понял по ожившему экрану — номер был незнакомый. Он стянул наушники и успел ответить в последнюю секунду; рядом со значком сигнала уже светилась перечеркнутая трубка — значит, звонили и раньше, а он пропустил.

Голос оказался женский, неуверенный:

— Антон? Антон, это тетя Надя. — «Тетю Надю» он не узнал, но сразу узнал интонации и манеру — так говорить могли только в их поселке.

— Да? — осторожно спросил он.

Волнуясь, женщина пересыпала слова лишними паузами, срывалась в резкий фальцет:

— Надя — Надежда Ивановна, соседка. Узнал?

Тут же стало не по себе — у соседей его номера точно не было.

— Да, да, теть Надь, теперь узнал. Что-то случилось?

— Случилось. Раису по скорой увезли два часа назад, не знаю, как и с кем она там договорилась, но звонила медсестра по ее просьбе, номер твой передала. Чтобы сообщили.

Сердце дернулось, ломая ритм, мелко застучало в висках.

— Что… что там? Что с ней?

— Ничего не знаю, Антон. Упала во дворе, давление или сердце.

Давление или сердце, давление или сердце — стук в висках оброс паническим рефреном, мысли метались рваные, злые. Во дворе? Мать твою, во дворе. Отца в этот момент наверняка не было дома или он отсыпался между пьянками — как раз в прошлый выходной у него начался весенний запой, из тех, что в итоге заканчивались обострением и стационаром. Что же там, блядь, произошло? Если позвонила соседке из больницы, значит, жива. Если… если.

На один из последних рейсов он еще успеет, до зарплаты неделя, на карточке что-то осталось, домой можно не заезжать. Мать мучилась гипертонией, но никогда не жаловалась — в поселке считалось блажью жаловаться на здоровье после пятидесяти, а к врачу обращались, только если валило с ног.

Захотелось снова надеть наушники, отмотать назад, не слышать и не отвечать на звонок. Пульсацию в висках сменила едкая боль, руки вспотели, свет давил на глаза.

Элен заставила его принять таблетку беллатаминала, дала с собой несколько штук, и пока она вызывала такси, Антон попытался дозвониться матери. Телефон оказался отключен.

Вчера утром, когда он уезжал, все было как всегда. Антон проснулся от грохота в кухне — отец вернулся после ночного забега по хатам местных пьянчуг, что-то свалил, громко заспорил с матерью и, роняя все на своем пути, наконец, добрался до дивана в зале. Скрипнули пружины, бодро забубнил телевизор.

Мать заглянула в комнату Антона.

— Как раз хотела тебя будить.

Антон потер глаза. За последние пять лет она сильно похудела, потемнела лицом, но каждое утро укладывала волосы в старомодную улитку — такое ретро смотрелось странно вместе с широкими джинсами и Антоновой старой толстовкой. Еще забавнее выглядели очки на толстом шнурке, свисавшие поверх логотипа «Пумы», но стоило матери открыть рот, она прекращала выглядеть безобидной пожилой чудачкой.

В первый день, когда он приезжал, мать еще держалась, но со следующего дня уже сыпались упреки — по любым поводам, от работы до прически и привычек — абсурдные, бестолковые, несокрушимые в своей нелепости.

Антона в восприятии матери не существовало — был некий образ, наделенный чертами и качествами, которые она считала правильными, и все, что в этот образ не вписывалось, нужно было безжалостно искоренять. На деле она, конечно, не имела над ним власти, но настроение своими претензиями испортить умела.

О нем нельзя было с гордостью рассказывать соседкам: сменил машину, удачно женился, помогает родителям, занимается делом, престижным по меркам поселка — например, служит в полиции, как сын той же Надежды, или гоняет гастарбайтеров на стройке, как внук визгливой Семеновны. Даже выводком внуков его мать похвастаться не могла, и по-своему Антон ее понимал — как на старости лет искать утешение в нелюдимом фрике, в которого он вырос: рожа наркомана, вечно стоптанные кроссовки, бледно-синие закорючки татуировок на костлявых руках. Уродство.

Накануне вечером они опять сцепились из-за пустяка — в старой Антоновой школе объявили о встрече выпускников, кто-то попытался его разыскать, и материнские претензии обрели совсем безумную форму. Для начала она упрекнула его в том, что он не хочет идти. Когда это не подействовало — Антон равнодушно мыл посуду после ужина под колючую скороговорку за спиной — мать принялась рассуждать, что ему, пожалуй, и нельзя там появляться «в таком виде».

Сбросив в раковину кастрюлю, Антон вышел из кухни под ругань и грохот.

Каждый раз он говорил себе, что эта поездка станет последней, и каждый раз снова приезжал через месяц.

Вчера утром она зашла в его комнату, как делала сотни раз до этого, нащупала ноги сквозь одеяло.

— Двигайся, мать сядет.

Антон скривился.

— Ты энергетический вампир. Сейчас это называют модным словом «абьюзер».

За стеной загорланил отец — доказывал что-то телевизору. Иногда Антону казалось, что и с резьбы-то он сошел из-за нее — отыскал способ сбежать от вечного недовольства и упреков.

— А ты эгоист. Я вот вчера думала — ты вообще умеешь сочувствовать? Плакать умеешь? Сейчас вспоминаю — ты же лет с трех не проронил ни слезинки. Только молчал и дулся.

— А тебе бы очень хотелось, чтобы я по каждому поводу трясся и выл?

Он умел сочувствовать, и плакать умел. Только эмоции у него вызывало не то, на чем стояла их печать — «одобрено для слез», «одобрено для сочувствия». Например, Кристину никому из них не было жалко. Хоть одна тварь здесь ей посочувствовала? Хоть кто-то задался вопросом, как Рудик оказался на том лугу? Хоть кто-то еще его помнил? Он и родителям сочувствовал, хотя мать этого не замечала — все, что не сопровождалось надрывом и истерикой, считалось недостаточным. К тому же, он четко улавливал, что отцу, например, его сочувствие не нужно — тот вполне доволен всем, что имеет, включая собственную болезнь. И мать особенно в нем не нуждалась — как только она поняла, что Антону никогда не стать идеальным сыном, таким, как ей мечталось, она сразу поставила на нем крест, списав заодно все его переживания.

— Я умею сочувствовать, — сказал Антон, — это просто вы здесь все ебанутые. Психи. Психи и вампиры.

Мать столкнула его ноги и ушла. Антон стал одеваться, в который раз пообещав себе, что больше сюда не приедет.

А теперь — давление, скорая, упала во дворе.

Дожидаться такси он вышел на улицу, и пока доставал сигарету, ожил телефон. Снова соседка? Еще новости? Отец, медсестра, мать? От предчувствий мутило. Это оказался Сега, и Антон тупо уставился на экран, не зная, как реагировать. Не отвечать? Совсем идиотизм, он ведь пообещал, Сега будет звонить еще. И что за глупость — скрываться? Ну да, обстоятельства поменялись, но ведь можно все объяснить.

— Да, — ответил он, сминая в пальцах незажженную сигарету. Собственный голос казался чужим.

— Так что? — сразу после приветствия спросил Сега. — Насчет вечера.

— Вечера? — повторил Антон. — Сегодня?

Сам Сега говорил бодро, даже радостно — уверенным голосом человека, у которого нет причин волноваться, но, услышав Антона, насторожился.

— У тебя там все нормально? А то я тебя как будто разбудил.

Антон глубоко вдохнул. Он думал о другом — не пропустить такси, успеть на вечерний рейс, узнать, что там с матерью, — и переключиться на что-то постороннее, пусть и очень простое, было неподъемной задачей. В такие моменты он хорошо понимал Элен с ее паническими приступами — дно уходило из под ног, контроль ускользал: ты не можешь сосредоточиться, не можешь взять себя в руки, связать не то что пару слов — пару мыслей. Чипсет в голове буксовал, пропускал команды, отсекал доступ к оперативной памяти. Антон потратил пару секунд, чтобы прикурить и успокоиться, потом сказал:

— Нет, я на работе — пока. Но прямо сейчас срываюсь к родителям, мать в больницу попала. Так что сегодня никак.

Откуда-то выползла мысль, что Сега посчитает это отмазой — решит, что Антон способен сочинить подобную гадость, чтобы с ним не встречаться или вроде того. Это было эхо собственного восприятия, взведенного тревогой, Антон понимал — такие предположения не приходят на ум в обычном разговоре, но ничего не мог поделать — сирены выли, лампочки мигали, датчики зашкаливали.

— Ого, — сказал Сега, — что-то серьезное?

— Сам еще не знаю, мне соседи позвонили.

— А где они у тебя? Родители, в смысле.

— Далеко, в области.

Бычок обжег пальцы, Антон высматривал такси и почти паниковал — таблетки Элен никак не действовали, а необходимость отвечать что-то Сеге усиливала тревогу.

— И как ты планируешь добираться?

— На автобусе, как всегда. Слушай, давай потом поговорим, я сейчас…

— А долго ехать?

— Часа три. Так, все, вон такси. Я наберу, как вернусь, ладно? — Машины еще не было, но Антон чувствовал себя ужом на сковородке — еще секунда, и он молча нажал бы отбой.

— Стой, стой, погоди, давай я тебя отвезу! На машине за два часа домчим. Откуда тебя забрать?

— Ты? Серьезно? — растерялся Антон.

— А что? Ну, я. Так ведь точно быстрее будет, — в ответе Сеги Антону послышалась почти обида, и вся тревожная сигнализация вдруг замолкла — словно система не выдержала перегрузки и отключилась. Сирены и лампочки сменились апатичной тишиной. Антон не знал, как вести себя с ним — не успел ничего решить, так почему бы не позволить ситуации развиваться самой по себе? На машине быстрее и удобнее, это факт, а семейные подробности Антона, возможно, заставят Сегу сбежать, теряя тапки. И не придется принимать никаких решений.

— Да нет, просто неожиданно, — сказал Антон. — Но если честно, ты меня очень выручишь.

Внезапная развязка вызвала такое облегчение, что ноги на секунду стали ватными.

— Могу без проблем. Так что? Где договоримся?

Перед шлагбаумом парковки желтел капот такси.

— Я через полчаса во двор подъеду, не пропадать же вызову. Успеешь собраться?

— Конечно. Я в машине буду ждать.

В такси накатила сонливость — нервы перестали сопротивляться беллатаминалу, и пришлось напрячься, чтобы не клевать носом. Когда машина подъезжала к дому, снова пошел снег — большие влажные хлопья облепили лобовое стекло, в минуту добавили объема просевшим сугробам.

Натянув капюшон пониже, Антон добрался до «рено» Сеги — тот успел прогреть салон и сразу тронулся, едва он запрыгнул на переднее сиденье. Только выехав на магистраль, Сега спросил:

— Так что там у твоих случилось?

Это звучало так естественно и просто, что Антон рассказал без всякой неловкости — все, что знал сам, начиная со звонка соседки.

— Ничего толком не известно, — подытожил он со вздохом. — Лучше сразу поехать в больницу.

— А отец? Он ведь уже в курсе?

Этот вопрос мог бы стать ударом под дых, но колеса Элен делали свое дело — как и решение все пустить на самотек. Вяло пожав плечами, Антон сказал:

— Ему не до этого, он бухает.

Сега поймал взгляд Антона в зеркале заднего вида и ничего больше не спросил.

Номер матери по-прежнему был недоступен, снег снаружи гипнотизировал, усыплял, и Антон сам не заметил, как отключился.

Дорога превратилась в мутную пепельную реку, кресло под спиной — в лодку. Тело было неподвижным, а вода наоборот стремительной и быстрой, он плыл, плыл, пока течение вдруг не замерло. Антон камнем ушел под воду, не успев даже вдохнуть.

Когда он дернулся, приложившись коленом о переднюю панель, машина стояла — похоже, это его и разбудило.

Они были на заправке: красно-белые колонки на фоне поля, серое покрытие съезда, будка с кассой. Снег прекратился. Дергая ворот толстовки и тяжело дыша, Антон поискал взглядом Сегу — тот расплачивался у забранного пластиком окошка.

Вряд ли он спал больше часа, но чувство похмелья было полным — головная боль, сушняк, навязчивый страх, что спьяну сделал что-то не то. Эпизоды отъезда казались далекими и размытыми, а сухая хмурая трасса только усиливала иллюзию — снег на обочинах растаял, в полях темнели черные проплешины, словно городская слякоть осталась в другой вселенной.

Сега принес с собой в салон влажный воздух, пахнущий бензином и выхлопами. Увидев, что Антон проснулся, протянул ему бутылку минералки.

— Ты как вообще? Выглядишь получше, а то когда в машину садился, на покойника был похож — зеленый весь, руки трясутся.

Антон запил таблетку нурофена, дернул плечом.

— Нормально. — Достав кошелек, кивнул на оставшуюся за спиной заправку: — Давай сразу отдам, а то потом не до этого будет.

Сега, похоже, собрался спорить, даже нахмурился, но, увидев лицо Антона, молча взял купюру и убрал в карман.

— Долго я спал?

— Минут сорок. Из города, считай, только выехали.

Антон посмотрел на экран мобильника — половина пятого, ни звонков, ни сообщений. Мать не отвечала.

— Я у родителей только вчера был, — помолчав, сказал он. Сега, к счастью, не включил никакой музыки, но тишина тяготила. — Курить тут можно?

Сега кивком указал на пачку между сиденьями.

Первая затяжка разбудила головную боль, но потом отпустило. Антон приоткрыл окно со своей стороны.

— Ты не работаешь, что ли? Я тебя из дома выдернул?

— Сейчас не работаю, со следующей недели выхожу. В понедельник первый день.

— Здорово. Куда?

— Мастером в мебельный цех.

— Ничего себе, то есть, прямо на производство? Ты… погоди, как это, — Антон изобразил жестом пилу и молоток, — столяр?

Сега кивнул, улыбнулся. Он смотрел на дорогу, и улыбку Антон видел только в профиль, но на душе почему-то сразу потеплело — это была та самая улыбка, которую он уже непроизвольно считал своей.

— Столяр. Стамески-рубанки-доски, но там, в общем, полный цикл, и чертежи, и сборка. Контора маленькая, людей немного.

Антон вспомнил шуруповерт, недостроенный забор, терпкий запах стружки.

— Блин, неожиданно.

— Почему? Я, правда, не учился нигде, но отец был профессиональный краснодеревщик. Сначала от него нахватался, потом год учеником на фабрике работал — это в Нижнем. Ну и как-то пошло само собой.

— Ты просто не выглядел человеком, который станет работать руками. Да и вообще, работать, если честно. — На последних словах Антон замялся, но все-таки закончил фразу.

Сега не обиделся, пожал плечами.

— А что? Закинулся-выпил-в тюрьму? Не, ну кое-кого из ребят, правда, скосило, но все в рамках погрешности. По-разному.

Антон прикрыл окно, потянулся к бутылке с водой, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

— Да нет, не то чтобы прямо в тюрьму, просто предполагал что-то более банальное. Ну, там, офис, продажи, такое.

Сега выбил из пачки сигарету.

— Значит, мы оба друг друга себе как-то неправильно представляли.

— Ну… ты изменился.

— Ты тоже, — без паузы в тон ему ответил Сега, — я тебя вообще не сразу узнал.

Антон не сумел сдержать смешок.

— Не буду уточнять детали, а то я, знаешь, от вчерашнего еще никак не отойду. И настроение не очень подходящее.

Антон все еще считал тему прошлого довольно скользкой, но напряжения не было — говорить с Сегой оказалось легко, и для этого вовсе не требовался ни коньяк, ни что-то другое.

— Ты выяснил, в какой она больнице? — спросил Сега.

Антон помрачнел.

— Там больница всего одна — в райцентре.

— Понятно.

Разговор увял, дорога стремительно тонула в сумерках. До Антона только теперь дошло, что приедут они уже вечером — станут ли с ним разговаривать в такое время в больнице? В крохотной дыре, где магазины закрываются в пять, а на весь район три машины скорой помощи, и врача-то дежурного не найдешь. До боли прикусив губу, Антон опустил голову. Он решил, что выяснит все любыми средствами, а там как пойдет.

Ожидая хоть каких-то известий, Антон не выпускал из рук телефон, но звонок раздался, только когда он забыл про трубку и положил ее на переднюю панель.

Номер назывался коротко — «дом», записи «мама» в его контактах не существовало. Она говорила тихо, медленно, так что половину Антон не слышал — интуитивно угадывал.

— Надежда тебе звонила?

— Звонила, но она не знает ничего, только сказала, что ты в больнице. Что случилось, можешь говорить? Как ты?

— Нормально… Лежу. Сказали, жить буду. — Последняя фраза предполагала иронию, но в голосе матери не было ничего жизнеутверждающего, только сухая заторможенная усталость.

— Там есть кто-то? Дежурный врач, медсестра? С чем тебя забрали?

— Ты где? — спросила она вместо ответа, и Антон поморщился — ничего нового, как всегда. Что бы там ни произошло, мать имела четкий план, а он был обязан всего лишь слушаться, остальное не важно.

— Еду. Минут через сорок доберусь.

— Хорошо. Сразу поезжай домой, проследи, чтобы там все было нормально. Слышишь? Антон?

— Слышу, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Сега коротко посмотрел на него, но тут же снова вернулся к дороге.

Горло сдавила знакомая беспомощность — спутник почти каждого разговора с матерью. Антон чувствовал себя глупым шестиклашкой, не имеющим права ни на решения, ни на собственное мнение. Она знала, как лучше и правильнее — всегда. Плевать, насколько он волнуется, плевать, что ехал он к ней, Антон должен был отправляться домой и пасти своего отбитого папашу. Мать даже не допускала, что он будет против.

И он все понимал — пока никого нет, отец мог запросто спалить дом, в больнице сейчас ничего не добиться, а спорить с матерью и волновать ее — жестоко, но обида была яркой и безрассудной, как в детстве.

— Ладно, — как можно спокойнее сказал Антон. — Не волнуйся, я прослежу. Что говорят врачи? Как ты вообще?

— В общую палату перевели. Капельницы… Завтра на обходе что-то скажут. — Голос ее слабел, словно последние силы ушли на короткий инструктаж. — Поезжай.

— Держись там, — успел он сказать, прежде чем мать отключилась.

Сега кивком обозначил вопрос, Антон кисло махнул рукой.

— Жива, разговаривает, в общую палату перевели. — И больше себе, чем ему, сердито повторил: — В больнице сейчас глухо, хер кого найдешь, там больница — одно название. Придется сегодня домой, а к ней только утром.

— Как скажешь.

Дорогу затянуло чернильной синевой, небо потемнело, автомобильные фары и фонари резали глаза. Снова потянуло задремать, Антон усилием стряхнул сонливость, закурил, нарочно разглядывая самые яркие и раздражающие пятна. Остаток пути прошел в молчании, только изредка они с Сегой обменивались односложными фразами, уточняя маршрут.

Когда «рено» свернул с трассы на местную дорогу и с размаху подскочил на первой выбоине, Сега сбросил скорость.

Антон вдруг осознал, что наделал — потащил единственного нормального парня, за последние годы проявившего к нему интерес, в свой домашний зверинец, где отец уже наверняка приготовил пару сюрпризов. Раньше Антон не замечал в себе тяги все портить, хотя, если разобраться, чем была вся его жизнь? Чередой старательных усилий закопать себя еще глубже.

Да, Сега хорош, да, он ему нравился и, похоже, взаимно, и что теперь? В конце концов, сам напросился, никто его не звал. Звучало разумно, но утешало не слишком — на душе стало совсем гадко.

Это все она, — подумал Антон. Отношение матери к себе он переносил на всех, всю жизнь мерил себя ее меркой, и стоило ей в очередной раз пнуть его на место, все вокруг словно затягивало пыльной паутиной. Время для таких мыслей было самое неподходящее, и от этого становилось еще гаже — вина, тревога, протест — замкнутый круг.

Когда они подъехали к родительскому дому, экран телефона показывал начало седьмого.

Сега с любопытством оглядел дом сквозь лобовое стекло — калитка была открыта, на кухне и в зале горел свет. Ни один уличный фонарь поблизости не работал. Антон потянулся за пачкой, опустил окно. Прежде чем приглашать Сегу в дом, нужно было все-таки прояснить детали.

— Отец у меня запойный, — сказал он, глядя в сторону и ожесточенно выдувая дым, — со всеми вытекающими. К тому же больной, шизофреник, так что к алкашке могут прилагаться обострения. Мать потому и торопилась сообщить, чтобы он не успел дом разнести, пока она в больнице. Похоже, не зря боялась. — Антон кивнул на освещенное крыльцо и распахнутую калитку. — Я сейчас гляну, что там и как, а ты пока в машине посиди, ладно?

— Ладно, — кивнул Сега. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть, и это нервировало отдельно.

Дернув ручку, Антон щелчком отправил окурок в грязь.

— В общем, я не настаиваю, если что. Приятного там мало, и тебе вовсе необязательно ждать, пока…

— Ну нет, я без чая не уеду, если ты на это намекаешь, — шутка прозвучала так себе, но атмосферу разрядила. Антон потер макушку, вздохнул, вышел из машины.

— Может, помощь требуется? — спросил вслед Сега, но он только махнул рукой.

С отцом стало твориться что-то не то спустя год после отъезда Антона. Для начала он запил, хотя до этого выпивкой особенно не увлекался. Запил — и сразу ушел в трехнедельный штопор, а через месяц после этого стал рассказывать матери, что соседи, когда никого нет дома, подмешивают отраву в еду на кухне, воруют крупы и ссут в колодец во дворе. Мать грешила на последствия запоя, но когда отец принялся заколачивать фанерой окна в кухне и на ночь ставить возле колодца капкан, признала, что дело зашло слишком далеко. Принять меры оказалось непросто — сам отец при упоминании врачей приходил в ярость, скорая на такие вызовы не ездила, а психбригада подключалась только по звонку милиции. Поводов для участия милиции не было — какая разница, что делает псих у себя дома, если он делает это тихо. Закончилось тем, что однажды, оставшись один, отец забаррикадировался в кухне изнутри и поджег занавески. Сосед, выломав фанерный щит, вытащил его на улицу и вызвал пожарных. После такого шестеренки завертелись — участковый, психперевозка, стационар. Осенью на работу в школу отец не вернулся.

Из больницы он вышел тихий, присмиревший, до холодов ремонтировал кухню и признаков расстройства не проявлял, разве что полностью поменял привычки: бросил читать — избегал любого печатного текста, перестал общаться со старыми приятелями, быстро опустился внешне. Мать переживала, плакала, но это было только начало — весной все повторилось. С тех пор цикл стал неизменным — запои, сезонные обострения, недолгие передышки.

Иногда Антон думал, что хорошему сыну в такой ситуации стоило бы вернуться домой и взвалить на себя часть ноши, но думал не всерьез, без деталей и эмоций. Вины он не испытывал, и мать его не винила — оба понимали, что вместо облегчения это только добавит проблем.

Уже с крыльца стали слышны голоса — отец праздновал неожиданную свободу с размахом. Постепенно он оброс знакомствами среди поселковых хмырей, и с компанией проблем не возникало.

На кухне стояла сивушная вонь смешанная с запахом пригоревшей картошки — Антон машинально глянул на плиту, осмотрел углы и окна. Газ был выключен, и развести полноценную помойку отец пока не успел, зато нагрузился уже основательно.

Двое ханыг у стола поприветствовали его пьяными возгласами, отец встал, раскинув руки.

— Антоха! Во радость, хоть посидим по-человечески. Иди сюда, к нам!

В каком бы состоянии отец ни был, он прекрасно понимал, что матери нет дома — при ней его друзья не приближались даже к калитке.

Антон шагнул к столу.

— Пап, все, закругляйтесь, завтра продолжите. Ты вообще в курсе, что мать в больницу попала?

Ханыги притихли, отец уставился на него неожиданно цепким взглядом. Когда не бредил, он был обычным алкашом — задиристым, несговорчивым и упрямым.

— Что, с отцом даже посидеть западло, да?

Злость сейчас бы очень выручила — поднять его за воротник, встряхнуть и загнать в кладовку — несколько лет назад мать поставила там топчан и запирала отца, когда он напивался или когда нужно было дождаться скорой — но злости не было. Его выходки давно уже вызывали у Антона только усталое равнодушие, не подстегивала даже острота ситуации.

Открыв окно, он поторопил:

— Расходимся, мужики, на сегодня все.

Отец поднялся, опрокинув тарелку с остатками картошки.

— Это, бля, чо за херня? Что за новости, а?

— Пап, алё! Ты про мать услышал или нет? Или ты идешь спать — сам, или я тебя в кладовке запру.

Ханыги встали, прихватив бутылку — видимо, на территории, где раньше всем заправляла мать, они не чувствовали себя уверенно и возражать не решились. Отец хотел поспорить — набычился, держась за угол стола, чтобы не упасть, два раза открывал рот, но все силы ушли на гримасы. Увидев в окно, что собутыльники уже спустились с крыльца, он оттолкнулся от столешницы и поплелся следом, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Антон не стал его останавливать — он и не ждал, что отец послушно отправится спать. Даже мать не могла удержать его дома, хотя она была единственной, кто имел на него хоть какое-то влияние.

Выйдя за калитку, Антон прислушался — матерный речитатив стихал, удаляясь, темнота впитывала свет из окон, как губка, не давала разглядеть ничего дальше трех метров. На фоне раскисшей дороги слабо угадывались очертания машины — бампер, крыша, лобовое стекло. 

Усевшись на переднее сиденье, он сказал:

— По крайней мере, кухню мне удалось спасти. Если это считать достижением.

Сега кивнул в сторону дороги — туда, где исчез отец с приятелями.

— Давно он такой?

— Давно. Сейчас просто период самый зверский, он всегда в это время в запой уходит. Потом передохнет месяц-полтора и поедет в больницу.

— Мой не бухал, но последние пять лет почти не ходил после инсульта. Из квартиры вообще не выбирался, продукты сестра таскала и тетки из собеса. Мать после развода с ним не контачила.

Антон покачал головой, потянулся за сигаретами. То, что Сега воспринял ситуацию спокойно, заслуживало внимания, но хотелось сменить тему.

— Я помню про чай, но давай минут десять здесь посидим, пусть там проветрится.

Сега неожиданно смутился.

— Да ладно, я же пошутил.

— Что, испугался? Не бойся, там не какая-нибудь теплотрасса, вполне человеческое жилье. Отец при матери никого домой не водит и вообще ведет себя спокойнее. Мне еще повезло, что он успел в говно накидаться и не стал выступать, а то он может.

Его смущение придало Антону уверенности, он даже улыбнулся, хотя настроение окончательно упало в ноль.

— То есть, чай все-таки будет? — усмехнулся Сега.

— И даже ужин. Сам есть хочу, умираю.

Сега приоткрыл дверцу, взял себе сигарету.

— Слушай, не в тему вопрос, но ты утром серьезно сказал про радио? Что там работаешь? И кем?

Вместо ответа Антон включил приемник, нашел нужную станцию. «Прачечная» как раз набирала обороты.

— Не диджеем, конечно, если ты об этом. Техника, звук, все сразу, ну, считай, что системным администратором. Когда хочется понтануться, говорю, что звукорежиссером.

— У меня, знаете, ни с кем по-настоящему не складывается, — жаловалась очередная собеседница Элен. — После развода ни с одним не заходит дальше первого свидания. И, представьте, через три дня у меня встреча с… ну, с парнем, а тут насморк, кашель, нос красный, рожа отекшая. И перенести не получится. И он решит, что я алкашка со стажем или еще что-нибудь. И снова все развалится.

— Да, неприятно, — согласилась Элен. — Но вы, главное, ничего не спешите объяснять. По себе знаю, сразу хочется доложиться — болею, не виновата, прости, ну ясно, и это сразу звучит как оправдание, в итоге вы реально чувствуете вину, и вот тут-то все и рушится. Поверьте, простуду с алкоголизмом ни один нормальный человек не перепутает.

В этом была вся Элен — давала советы неудачникам, развлекала фриков, а сама впадала в панику, если охранник в магазине заходил со спины. Он выключил радио и покосился на Сегу — треп в эфире звучал странновато.

— Ничего себе, — сказал тот, — все равно круто, хоть и не диджей. И ты ее знаешь, эту девчонку из передачи? Я как-то слушал в машине, помню, даже смеялся.

Сега спрашивал с таким оживлением, словно он был какой-нибудь местной звездой, и это позабавило. Сам Антон считал свою работу абсолютно заурядной.

— Передача здешняя, так что знаю. Ей, кстати, приятно, когда люди по голосу возраст не угадывают, расскажу про «девчонку», она будет рада. — Помолчав, Антон добавил: — Когда, блядь, отсюда выберусь. Наверное, даже не «когда», а «если».

Прихватив ключи и сигареты, Сега выбрался из машины.

— Хватит, не грузись. Где там твой ужин?

Наскоро прибравшись на кухне, Антон решил, что яичница будет в самый раз и отыскал сковородку. Без матери кухня выглядела непривычно, пусто — он вдруг подумал, что почти никогда не находился здесь один, даже когда жил с родителями. Мать готовила, кормила Антона после школы, ужинала с ним, когда, уже взрослый, он приезжал домой, сидела за столом, пока он мыл посуду. От этой мысли заныл висок.

Теперь на месте матери сидел Сега и Антон спиной чувствовал его взгляд, но, как ни странно, это не раздражало.

Он достал колбасу, сыр, приподнял крышку над сковородкой. Спохватился:

— Блин, я не спросил, как тебе нравится, и все взболтал. Терпеть не могу глазунью.

— Брось, я сейчас что угодно готов съесть. И глазунью, кстати, тоже не люблю.

Антон едва удержался, чтобы не пустить шпильку насчет идеальной совместимости — ну надо же, как сахарно все, а жениться будем? — но вспомнил слова Сеги о том, что он во всем ищет подвоха, и не стал. К тому же человек, который почти за спасибо, без всякой просьбы привез его сюда, не заслуживал тупых подъебов.

Усевшись за стол, Антон вдруг заметил, какая вокруг стоит тишина — не искусственная, огороженная стеклопакетами и кирпичными стенами, а настоящая, глухая и темная. Он представил, как сейчас может выглядеть поле, где он нашел Рудика — черные проталины, серый снег, похожий на протухший сыр, и невольно вздрогнул. Сега ничего не замечал, занятый едой, Антону, наоборот, кусок встал поперек горла.

Его ждала целая ночь в пустом доме, где он никогда не ночевал один, и Антон только теперь осознал, насколько его это пугает. Именно здесь, в родительском доме, возможность остаться одному вызывала осязаемый страх — до потеющих ладоней и мурашек по спине. 

Устал, — подумал он. Просто день был хреновый, вот и все. Надо выспаться.

Мысль о том, как он будет пялиться в телевизор остекленевшим взглядом, боясь выключить свет и лечь, заставила скривиться. Заметив это, Сега оторвался от тарелки, спросил:

— Ты чего? — Оценив нетронутую порцию Антона, добавил: — Вкусно же.

— Не обращай внимания, сейчас отпустит. Ешь. — А потом выпалил, не давая себе обдумать внезапную идею: — Может, переночуешь у меня? Отец сегодня уже не вернется, места полно, трасса скользкая, ехать прилично… Если, конечно, завтра с утра тебе никуда не надо.

Прозвучало торопливо, скомкано, но Антону было не до того — плевать.

Сега прекратил жевать, опустил вилку.

— У тебя? Здесь?

Антон криво улыбнулся.

— А что? Я же у тебя вчера ночевал.

— Да нет, я не об этом. Предложение отличное, но как-то неудобно, слушай. 

Антон посмотрел на экран телефона.

— Девятый час. Домой доберешься не раньше двенадцати, если на хорошей скорости, а это вряд ли. — И, сбившись, закончил: — Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Сега улыбнулся, потом посерьезнел. В кухонном свете лицо его выглядело резким, заострившимся: под скулами и вокруг глаз обозначились тени, легкие складки в уголках губ превратились почти в морщины.

— Да ладно, скажи сразу, что боишься один оставаться, — сказал он с наигранной бодростью — в шутку, но Антон почувствовал себя проколотым шаром.

— Боюсь, — согласился он, опустив голову. — Не поверишь, реально боюсь.

Сега нахмурился, протянул руку, и Антону показалось, что он сейчас накроет его ладонь своей, но тот в последний момент сдвинул тарелку к центру, зачем-то переложил телефон с одного места на другое.

— Если это удобно и никого не напряжет, то я останусь, — просто сказал он, и Антона вместе с облегчением накрыло смущение, до этого отключенное страхом.

Ему до дрожи захотелось, чтобы Сега сейчас его обнял — так же легко, как сказал «останусь», но на первый шаг не осталось запала, и он только кивнул, опустив взгляд в тарелку.

Он постелил Сеге в своей старой комнате, но ложиться оба не спешили. В зале, забравшись с ногами на диван, Антон пощелкал бездумно пультом, проверил сообщения в телефоне. Лампа на стене делала все вокруг двухцветным, тускло-желтым, над головой тикали дешевые китайские часы.

Сега сел рядом, потянувшись, откинулся на спинку. Сказал, не глядя на Антона:

— Странно все вышло, да?

Антон понимал, что он имеет в виду вовсе не внезапную поездку, точнее не только ее.

— Мягко сказано. У меня со вчерашнего дня ощущение, что я ошибся дверью, когда просыпался. Или где-то пропустил приличный кусок.

Они сидели почти в разных углах дивана, но Антон осязал его присутствие телом — плечом, щекой, бедром. Мысль о том, чтобы трахаться в родительском доме, пока отец пьяный шатается по поселку, а мать лежит в больнице, вызывала отторжение, но физическое чувство неодиночества грело и успокаивало. Тревога таяла.

— Так ведь не бывает, — сказал он, хотя еще час назад просто не смог бы произнести такое вслух. — Десять лет назад я отсосал у тебя по-пьяни, а теперь что? Тот отсос превратил тебя в принца на белом коне?

— На синем «рено», — поправил Сега, и это звучало бы почти серьезно, если бы не улыбка.

Заметив, что шутку не оценили, Сега посерьезнел.

— Тут дело в том, — сказал он после паузы, — что ты во всем видишь только себя. — Хмыкнув, Сега снова замолчал, но, сделав усилие, продолжил: — Лет в десять мне нравился пацан из класса. Ну, как нравился… Мне хотелось с ним дружить, сидеть рядом, было приятно, когда он ко мне прикасался — ручку передать, подурачиться на перемене, детская фигня. Я, прикинь, представлял, как мы с ним попадаем вдвоем на необитаемый остров и все время должны находиться вместе — костер, выживание, шалаш, походные приключения, такая тема. Я тогда не видел в этом ничего странного, мне просто казалось, что он классный, а это нормально — хотеть дружить с тем, кто кажется тебе классным. От девчонок мы все тогда шарахались, а о гомосексуальности я знал на уровне сортирной похабени и даже мысленно не проводил параллелей — это же были разные вещи, всякая матерная грязь и то, что я чувствовал. Потом у всех начались девчонки, ну и у меня — это же нормально, так ведь надо, да и азартно было поначалу, физиология действовала. Кое в чем я уже начал разбираться и свои фантазии насчет необитаемого острова замел под коврик, убедил себя, что это были детские глупости, которые и всерьез-то воспринимать смешно. До конца школы я почти не страдал, некогда было, потом стал постарше, морочить себя стало труднее, но я все еще справлялся. Не знаю, как было у тебя, но я… короче, не люблю вспоминать. В общем, как-то жил, даже девушка постоянная была, а потом появился ты.

Подняв брови, Антон с нервным смешком уставился на него.

— Мне дальше точно можно слушать? — Сега пожал плечами, и он поспешно объяснил: — Просто ситуации, где я внезапно выступаю двигателем событий, даже не подозревая об этом, для меня из области фантастики. Не может такого быть, понимаешь? Живешь себе, а об тебя там, оказывается, кто-то страдает или вроде того, не могу себе представить. Такое только в фильмах случается.

Сега вздохнул.

— Я не хотел обидеть, если что, — на всякий случай добавил Антон. — Но моя самооценка просто не вмещает такую масштабность.

— Не знаю, что будет с твоей самооценкой, — криво усмехнулся Сега, — но ты для меня тогда был как Анджелина Джоли для старшеклассника-дрочера. Я знал, как тебя зовут, где ты живешь, с кем спишь — не, таким не хвастаются, просто вообрази глубину падения. 

— Ох, блядь, — пробормотал Антон. — Моя самооценка съебывается в ужасе. А что просто не подошел тогда? А эти твои заходы — «только после дамы», сплетни ваши козлиные? Не то чтобы оно меня сильно трогало, но такая демонстративная херня для того, чтобы себя успокоить и не спалиться, это…

— Знаешь, — перебил Сега, — до сих пор жалею, что просто не подошел, может, тогда по-другому бы все сложилось. А за доебки, наверное, сейчас уже глупо извиняться. — Сега усмехнулся в потолок — он по-прежнему сидел, откинув голову на спинку. — Как у меня тогда крыша ехала! А после дачи вообще казалось, что с ума сойду, ты молча свалил, думай, Сережа, что хочешь, ну я и думал круглосуточно, чем мог так безнадежно все испортить. Ты куда-то пропал, во дворе не появлялся, и к тебе… — Сега запнулся, но продолжил: — Больше к тебе никто не приезжал. Я решил, что ты съехал. — Он невесело улыбнулся. — Один раз решился зайти, выяснить все — не поднялся выше второго этажа, дебил.

Антон сидел, боясь пошевелиться. Ему показалось, что сейчас Сега спросит, почему он тогда сбежал, но тот молчал. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Антон выдавил:

— А потом?

— Потом я уехал. Дома разваливалось все, каждый день скандалы, мать не только с отцом собачилась, но и меня цепляла, думала, я плотно употребляю. Женился от безысходности, и очень скоро все стало плохо. Не будем об этом, ладно? — Опустив голову, Сега хрустнул пальцами, усмехнулся. — Просто хотел показать, чем для меня была эта история, а вывалил на тебя все свои загоны, да еще в такой момент. Извини.

Антон медленно покачал головой.

— Не знаю даже, что сказать. — Он действительно не знал. Голова отказывалась работать. — Мать, кстати, считает меня отпетым эгоистом, но дело здесь не в этом. Я, правда, даже не предполагал, что так все может быть, и совсем не потому, что думал только о себе. Я… я мог бы объяснить, но не прямо сейчас. — Хотел добавить «прямо сейчас я в охуе», но язык не повернулся.

Каждую паузу заполняло тиканье часов, комната в свете лампы напоминала пожелтевшую газету. Антон попытался вспомнить, какими они были десять лет назад, и отсюда, из этой точки, все выглядело не так уж плохо. По-своему те времена были счастливыми, потому что будущее на горизонте еще казалось ярким и убедительным, были силы наутро забывать о проблемах и не поддаваться собственным страхам. Время шло, силы таяли, реальность превращалась в выцветшую газету, а от миража на горизонте ничего не осталось. Они оба оказались здесь — разными путями, но пришли к одному и тому же.

Сега наощупь дотянулся до его локтя.

— Иди сюда.

Тиканье часов перекрыл собственный пульс — в ушах, висках, в запястьях, и только ответив на поцелуй, Антон понял, насколько сильно ему этого хотелось. Придерживая рукой затылок, Сега прижал его к диванной спинке, прикусил нижнюю губу, скользнул языком внутрь. Антон наугад двинул рукой, коснулся колена, бедра, голой кожи под свитером, и почувствовал, что заводится всерьез — настолько, что поцелуя уже недостаточно. Вздрогнув, Сега отстранился, поплывший взгляд выдавал его возбуждение — потемневшая радужка, расширенные зрачки.

Антон потянулся к нему, забыв, что полчаса назад мысль о сексе здесь, на родительском диване, казалась ему верхом скотства. Сега покосился на дверь.

— Блин, а если кто-нибудь придет?

— Никто не придет, но если что, я запер дверь.

Не удержавшись, Антон прыснул. Сега вопросительно нахмурился.

— Я просто вспомнил про Анджелину Джоли.

— Иди ты. Я уже жалею, что тебе рассказал.

Сега склонился над Антоном, снова поцеловал, одной рукой упираясь в диванную спинку, другой наощупь расстегивая ремень — пальцы касались живота, вставшего члена, заставляли вздрагивать. От желания темнело в глазах. Захвативший их ритм был лихорадочным, нервным, отличался от вчерашнего — теперь оба торопились, рвано двигались навстречу друг другу, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от неуютной обстановки.

Справившись с ремнем, Сега помог Антону стянуть джинсы, не разрывая поцелуй, обхватил член — неплотно, почти не сжимая ладонь — потом неохотно отстранился, чтобы избавиться от свитера. Вырез его футболки потемнел от испарины, волосы растрепались, упали на лоб. Антон запустил в них пальцы, взъерошил, легко потянул. Накрыл рукой ширинку, но Сега отвел его ладонь и опустился на пол между разведенных коленей. Кожи коснулось влажное дыхание, живот напрягся, от предвкушения пересохло в горле.

Антон подумал, что Сега хочет переиграть тот давний эпизод, вернуть зеркальным отражением, создать новую точку отсчета — та же лихорадочная поспешность, неловкие обстоятельства и безумный жар, но его губы над членом стирали случайные мысли. Он поцеловал Антона в живот, лизнул — размашисто, мокро, и тот, задохнувшись, сжал его затылок, подался навстречу. Стиснув бедро, словно удерживая на месте, Сега облизал головку и тут же впустил член в рот целиком, заставив Антона выгнуться на диванной спинке. Зажмурившись, он кусал губы — развязка близилась стремительно, как штормовая волна, сминала самоконтроль и любую возможность отсрочки. Это напоминало горячечный бред, когда не подчиняются ни мысли, ни тело, вместо слов получаются только стоны, а лихорадка вот-вот сожжет заживо — в одну секунду.

Антон кончил, впиваясь ногтями в диванную обивку, в два резких выдоха прошептал имя, и еще что-то, не задумываясь о смысле. Мышцы неохотно расслаблялись, наливаясь свинцовой тяжестью, глаза закрывались, и Антон с трудом натянул трусы. Часто дыша, он надавил на веки, заставил себя оторвать затылок от дивана. Сега вытирал рот тыльной стороной ладони и смотрел на него темным, мутным взглядом.

— Сейчас, — сказал Антон, — отдышусь и…

Сега рухнул рядом на диван, притянул его к себе, погладил по плечам, по шее, поцеловал в висок. Прошептал:

— Тихо, не спеши. — И добавил сквозь смешок: — Если сам не справлюсь, разбужу.

Антон хотел что-то ответить, но не смог — схлынувшее напряжение вымыло из тела последние силы. Уткнувшись лицом в футболку Сеги, он отключился.

Утром изморось сменил туман, вчерашний снег растаял, окончательно утопив все в липкой грязи. Из окна поселок смотрелся еще более отталкивающим, чем обычно. До райцентра добирались в молчании, и Антон был рад тому, что Сегу не тянет болтать — разговаривать не хотелось. Молчание не тяготило, не было напряженным, просто каждый думал о своем под хмурый, неуютный дорожный пейзаж.

Только тормознув на стоянке перед больницей, Сега сказал:

— Давай там, удачи. Пусть все будет хорошо. — И, сжав его плечо, добавил: — Позвони вечером или смску скинь.

Антон кивнул, улыбнулся. С тем, что кто-то ждет от него звонков и сообщений, еще предстояло освоиться.

Когда он вернулся днем из больницы, нашел во дворе отца — неожиданно трезвый, тот укладывал поверх весенней грязи деревянные щиты. Спросил, увидев Антона:

— Ну что там?

— Не очень — сосуды, сердце. Недели две будет лежать, врач говорит, чудом не инсульт.

Отец нахмурился, закурил. В старой олимпийке Антона, растрепанный, опухший после ночной пьянки, он выглядел гротескно, жалко, а ведь когда-то претендовал на школьное директорство, считался местным интеллектуалом и никогда не выходил из дома, не побрившись.

— Я там картошки начистил, — не глядя на Антона, сказал он, — пожарить осталось.

Кивнув, Антон снял куртку и взялся за очередной деревянный щит.

Вечером, когда он пытался читать детектив, найденный у матери, Сега написал ему: «я скучаю». Сердце подпрыгнуло, кровь прилила к щекам.

Взяв сигарету, Антон вышел на крыльцо. Когда Сега ответил, вместо приветствия он сказал:

— Я тоже. — Это вышло легко, само по себе, и мутная пелена, душившая его почти весь день, слегка рассеялась.

Сега тепло фыркнул в трубку.

— Возвращайся скорее.

Потом спросил про мать, рассказал, как доехал, и этот простой вечерний разговор, наверняка самый нормальный для других людей, показался Антону чем-то нереальным.

Так не бывает, — напомнил он себе. Главный разработчик что-то перепутал, и когда до него дойдет, он поспешно откатит все последние обновления.

Из телефона донесся звук знакомого джингла.

— Ты там «Прачечную», что ли, слушаешь? — удивился Антон.

Сега засмеялся.

— Ага. Включил фоном и заслушался. Какой-то тип сейчас рассказывал о случайном сексе, что девушка ему очень понравилась, но можно ли после такого строить постоянные отношения, некошерно же давать незнакомому человеку.

— Идиот, — прокомментировал Антон. — Этот тип, в смысле.

— Вот и я так считаю, — сказал Сега. Помолчав, добавил: — Очень тебя жду.

Так не бывает, — снова подумал Антон.

Через два дня, вернувшись из больницы, он надел старые резиновые сапоги и пошел на кладбище. Могилу Рудика он едва отыскал — бесформенный, почти сравнявшийся с землей холм без ограды. На кресте не было фотографии, только табличка с полустертым именем и годами жизни: «Рудек Павел Валентинович, 1959—1998». Он рассматривал деревянный крест, прошлогодние листья, прикрывающие жирную землю, и не чувствовал никакой связи со своей находкой на мартовском поле. Это была просто могила, в которой кто-то лежал, а Рудик навсегда остался в той тоскливой, пугающей пустоши.

Антон несколько раз перечитал табличку, постоял в изножье. Скоро крест завалится, имя сотрется окончательно и следы Рудика исчезнут. Никаких подснежников, только пара метров земли и глухая поселковая тишина.

Найти могилу Кристины он так и не сумел.

Когда он в пятницу приехал в больницу, мать ждала его в холле — в верхней одежде, с вещами.

— Выписали, — коротко сказала она.

Антон взял сумку.

— Так еще ведь неделя, почему выписали?

Ничего не ответив, мать пошла к выходу — темная куртка была ей велика, но волосы она уложила в неизменную улитку, а на шнурке поблескивали очки.

Выписали, — мысленно повторил Антон. Мать могли выписать только когда она сама решила, и ни днем позже.

Он вдруг понял, что ничего о ней не знает, хотя прожил рядом восемнадцать лет. Переехала из райцентра, встретив отца, работала в поселковой библиотеке, всю жизнь подчинила своду правил — и все. Довольна ли она своей жизнью, хотела ли себе чего-то другого, думала ли о втором ребенке, счастлива ли была?

Антон перехватил сумку другой рукой и пошел следом. С заданием он по крайней мере справился — отец не пил и все вечера проводил у телевизора, дом остался цел, обошлось без приключений.

Следующим утром мать привычно заглянула в его комнату. Из зала доносилось приглушенное бормотание ранней передачи, тянуло запахом выпечки. Она тронула его ногу сквозь одеяло.

— Двигайся, мать сядет. — Устроив ступни у себя на коленях, нарочито охнула: — Вот же лось вырос. Иногда смотрю детские фотографии, и не верится, самый ведь маленький в палате был, два кило триста. Откуда что…

Антон хмыкнул. Помолчав, мать спросила:

— На работе проблем не будет? Неделя все-таки.

— Нет, все нормально, у меня отпуск оставался.

— Тогда поднимайся.

С вокзала Антон сразу поехал на работу. Он собирался позвонить Сеге еще вчера вечером, но тянул и тянул — под ребрами холодело при взгляде на телефон, почему-то казалось, что именно сейчас, когда все налаживается, и начнется реальность. В итоге он не позвонил вечером, не позвонил, когда сел в автобус, а на работе решил — если уж быть идиотом, то до конца, и отложил звонок до вечера.

Он честно подчистил самые срочные хвосты, переделал уйму срочной и не очень ерунды, только чтобы не думать. Предстояло отсидеть «Прачечную» и ехать домой.

Элен обрадовалась — наконец-то было кому передать надоевшие наушники.

— И какая ваша любимая маска? — спрашивала она у кого-то. — То есть, в жизни вы такая женщина-вамп, а на самом деле хотели бы носить кроссовки и куртки оверсайз?

— Да, знаете, я иногда так и делаю — надеваю мешок с бейсболкой и еду туда, где меня никто не знает. Отдыхаю.

— А почему не придете к какому-то общему знаменателю, если вас напрягают каблуки и яркий макияж? Вы производите впечатление человека, который не ведется на мнение окружающих. Чьи-то симпатии…

— Дело именно в симпатиях, точно. Я люблю внимание, мужское внимание, а кеды и капюшоны к нему не очень располагают.

— Так, нам сюда нужно мужское мнение! У вас там есть мужчины рядом?

— Только «Бомбей Сапфир».

— Ладно. Антон! Ты как считаешь, девушка в кедах и в мешке на босу ногу может рассчитывать на мужское внимание?

Антон из-за пульта погрозил Элен шаурмой и провел ребром ладони по горлу. Иногда она втягивала его в свои диалоги, но он никогда не отвечал, и это всех устраивало.

— Антону не до нас, он ест, — подытожила Элен. Ее собеседница засмеялась. — Но мне кажется, это… стереотип, да, стереотип. С вами разве никогда не флиртовали во время выходов в кедах?

Антон сосредоточился на рабочей рутине — все давно было выверено и доведено до автоматизма. Элен сама принимала звонки и выбирала людей, подходящих для эфира, и когда после очередной песни раздался знакомый голос, он едва не опрокинул на себя стакан с чаем.

— Итак, Сергей, да? Вы нам впервые позвонили?

— Да, до этого только слушал.

— Вы наш постоянный слушатель?

— На этой неделе — да.

— Отлично, и что будем стирать? Или просто хотите поболтать за жизнь?

Антон едва удержался, чтобы не сдернуть наушники, схватился за телефон, открыл контакты, но сообразил, что зря. Оставалось разве что рубануть звук — скайп со звонками стоял на компьютере Элен, — а это было слишком.

— Ну, я недавно встретил человека, которого когда-то любил. И у нас начались отношения. — Сега замялся, но не от смущения — голос его звучал вполне уверенно и спокойно — может, подбирал слова.

— Это повод за вас порадоваться? — осторожно уточнила Элен.

Антон напряженно слушал. Он не знал, что приводит его в больший ужас — то, что скажет сейчас Сега, или чувство, что на него все смотрят. Разумеется, никто на него не смотрел — Элен рассеянно набирала что-то в телефоне.

— Пока не знаю, — продолжил Сега. — Сам не пойму. Вроде бы хорошо все складывается, но не могу избавиться от ощущения — что-то не так. То есть, я что-то делаю не так, и этим все порчу. — В конце сквозь ровную интонацию проглянуло почти отчаяние, от которого внутри что-то сжалось. Антон сообразил, что смял безобидный бумажный стакан в плотный комок.

Элен притихла — всегда безошибочно улавливала, когда не место стебу и шуткам. 

— А почему вы так решили?

— Мне кажется, во мне не очень-то нуждаются — началось все по инерции, и теперь просто сложно прервать. И еще мне кажется, если я спрошу прямо, то окончательно все разрушу — он просто сбежит.

— То есть, вы в ней… в этом человеке не уверены? А в себе?

Сега знакомо фыркнул.

— В себе уверен.

— Сергей, ну тогда, мне кажется, вы и без меня знаете, что нужно делать.

— Знаю, да, — вздохнул Сега.

— Вам удачи. И если она нас слышит, то, наверное, уже все поняла.

— Спасибо. Думаю, слышит.

— Песню закажете?

Антон не выдержал — стянул наушники и, помахав телефоном, сунул их Элен. Звонок нагнал его в коридоре на полпути к лестнице. Нажимая на «ответить», он сходу готов был сорваться — ничего себе заходы, отличный способ закрепить отношения, — но когда услышал в трубке «привет», злость и раздражение исчезли в секунду.

Откинувшись на стену, он только спросил:

— И что это сейчас было?

— Не знаю, — тихо сказал Сега. — Услышал, что ты в студии, и психанул — мог бы и позвонить, когда приехал. Потом уже спохватился, но, в конце концов, а почему бы и нет. Я эту передачу несчастную каждый день слушал, как дурак.

Антон надавил на переносицу, опустился на корточки.

— Ты ненормальный. И как, помогло?

— Да. — И медленно добавил, словно наощупь пробовал дно: — Я тебя люблю. Думал, все забылось — я ведь долго еще не мог успокоиться, — а когда тебя увидел, понял, что нет. Вот такое сопливое пошлое кино, делай с этим что хочешь.

— Я… — Антон с трудом справился с голосом, — я боялся, что вот-вот все закончится, позвоню и, не знаю, проснусь. Откладывал — на утро, на вечер после работы. И не гони, кино мне нравится, ты вполне себе принц на синем «рено», только вот я ни фига не принцесса, — закончил он с нервным смешком.

От сказанного полыхали уши, телефон скользил в руке.

— Я тебя люблю, — повторил Сега, — ты мне нужен. Сбежишь теперь, как в тот раз?

— Нет, — ответил Антон. — Не сбегу.


End file.
